


【影日】行星恋爱企划

by queye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: 摇滚乐队，影日重逢。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	1. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇影日only的文。  
> 我会把全文搬移过来。
> 
> 无论如何，感谢阅读。

三月的早春，仁花没戴围巾，被料峭的寒风冻得一哆嗦，小个子的女生踮起脚搭上柜台点单：“要一杯红茶白桃，大杯热的，谢谢！”

奶茶店的店员小哥笑起来：“运气好，今天最后一杯了。”

“这么快？才中午呀。”仁花问完，又挠挠头道歉道：“啊，是我多嘴了。”

热腾腾的饮品冲进杯子里，升起白雾。店员摆摆手说没事：“今天不是影山飞雄在这里开握手会吗？人特别多，很快就卖完啦。”他把热饮放进封口机，压下手柄：“你也是来追星的大学生吗？”

“我大学毕业好几年了啦。”仁花低头不好意思地说。

店员惊讶地看了仁花一眼：“看起来很年轻。”他把打包好的热饮递给仁花，又塞了一张樱花贴纸进去：“樱花节快乐！”

仁花大学毕业以来一直被说不太成熟，高马尾，运动服，看起来像个高中生，不过影山有次听见她嘟囔，就扯了扯自己的运动服外套：“我也这么穿，有什么问题吗？”仁花嗯嗯说没什么问题，在心里面笑着想影山穿什么外界也能说是摇滚的时尚。

影山本身衣品其实很不错，就是有时候过于随便。仁花来之后，她毕竟是设计专业的大学生，好好建议了他的穿着，虽然影山看在经纪人菅原每天跳脚的面子上听进去了，不过显然并不以为意，影山就一边调整吉他的背带一边跟她说：“你不用管别人怎么说。”

不过她常常在想，要是真是个高中生就好了，无忧无虑的16岁什么都安好。

樱花的花瓣飘飘洒洒地落下来，仁花缩了缩脖子，朝着半露天的握手会场地跑过去。粉丝已经散去，影山还坐在中间的位置上面打盹。

夜间下过雨的地面仍旧潮湿，水洼反射着天空和肆意生长的树枝，年轻的男人只穿了卫衣和黑色的宽松棉服，手揣在兜里，棒球帽檐压得低低的。光影把他的眉眼遮住，睡着的影山像一个大男孩——虽然25岁也并不是什么年长的年纪。

影山飞雄其实可以胜任乐队的任何位置，鼓手也好，吉他贝斯也好，甚至主唱。粉丝们每天盼星星盼月亮地等着他唱，不过影山并不在乎。

就像他自己说的，首先是创作人，再是其他。影山对写歌的偏好当他还在乌野的时候就已经很明显，现在更是如此，只有找不到合适的歌手唱了他才会自己进录音棚唱。他常年躲着媒体，采访的时候除非问到专业问题否则只会沉默，从不参加综艺，也不开个人演唱会。

但这一切都无损于他的天才。

曾经有乐评人矫情地说影山拥有被赐福的嗓子与双手，他开口的时候低沉的嗓音像磁铁一样，他垂着眼睛打鼓或是拨吉他，能够让台下所有乐迷心服口服。

有时候人们会把乌野之前的主唱和他联系在一起，但很快也因为时间的冲淡，大家只记得影山飞雄。

而乌野，只是影山飞雄的一段过往经历。

这两天影山一直卡在写曲子上面。之前高中颇有交情的缘下做了导演，长篇处女作请影山友情帮忙配乐。

偏偏《玻璃瓶汽水》是影山最不擅长的恋爱题材，讲的是一对年少恋人重逢的故事。主题曲早早定好，但现在成片都剪好了，有一支分离的配乐却还不知道藏在什么地方。

仁花去帮忙打扫的时候，就能看到一地的废稿，还有影山疲惫地往沙发上一躺，难得抱怨：“明明是乌野的人情，我一个人还算什么.....”

不过他很快又起身，仿佛刚才提到乌野只是错觉。

***

仁花拍拍影山：“影山君醒醒，别着凉了！红茶白桃买好啦。”小助理哈着气把热饮递到影山面前。

影山打了个哈欠，管子咚的一声插进去，他又把热腾腾的饮料推到仁花面前：“让你去买给自己喝的。你今天上午很冷吧。”

“欸？”

“我又不怕冷。”影山站起来，左右脚换着重心轻跳了两下，缓和了睡得有些发麻的腿，随手收拾起桌上的东西来。

仁花做助理快三年，大概也知道影山看起来不好接近，实际上没什么架子，只是脾气一等一的倔，她只好接过来吸一大口，觉得自己总算活过来了。

粉丝拿来签名的无非是专辑海报，不过也有想要签在衣服上手上这些神奇地方的。

影山早年连这些活动也不想搞，被菅原劝着才偶尔跟粉丝接触一下。菅原的原话是还是要有点偶像的自觉，影山就说我是音乐人不是偶像。

菅原被噎得没办法：“这两者并不冲突，以前乌野不也做得很好吗？”

这是极少数的提到乌野的时候，影山沉默了好一会，仁花在寂静里面提心吊胆，担心自己明天就要因为听见老板和经纪人争吵而丢失工作流落街头。

不过最后影山也没多说什么，同意了这样的粉丝活动。菅原见好就收，帮影山推了一堆他不想接的工作。

握手会现场散落的东西不多，大家很自觉地不留下垃圾，不过地上还是有一些掉落的东西，影山就蹲下去捡。

“我来！”仁花赶紧把杯子放下，蹬蹬蹬地跑过去，视线越过影山的肩头一看，地上的书签已经被影山捡了起来，是一抹亮橙色。

仁花突然屏住了呼吸。

那是一张印着日向翔阳的书签。

***

高中的时候，谷地仁花就知道乌野了。

这支乐队一开始有五个人，每一个她都烂熟于胸：活力四射的吉他手田中龙之介，solo的片段能够嗨翻全场；一激动就跳起来的的贝斯手西谷夕，演奏的时候意外的沉稳；总是不爱说话的鼓手影山飞雄，技术谁都不得不服气；沉稳可靠的键盘手泽村大地，是管得住所有小乌鸦的队长。

但要说最喜欢，毫无疑问是主唱日向翔阳。

日向的声音像他的名字一样，藏着太阳。一开始他们没有那么出名，就在酒吧驻唱，live的时候日向一脚踩在铁箱子上面，《Giant》的旋律高昂，他的声音像光一样穿透整个夜幕，旋转的灯光都要为他停驻。

他挥手的时候大家会大声合唱，他竖起食指所有人又忍不住安静，话筒高高举起，舞台上日向本身就是小巨人。

鼓点和重低音的贝斯把听众的心脏搏动起来，高音的旋律从天灵盖里面穿过，仁花有无数次坐在前排，她是没什么特别的普通高中生，只是看着台上的他们，觉得自己也会有勇气。

高二的时候仁花和家里面吵架，live结束之后难过地坐在酒吧，霓虹的灯光炫目地旋转，乐队已经离开，听众们要么散去要么坐回位置上喝酒，仁花晕晕地想着要不然点一杯酒试试。

不过因为她的长相实在说不上成年，人多的时候尚且可以蒙混过关，现在冷清下来立刻被质疑了：“你成年了吗？”

仁花手足无措，觉得自己立刻会被保安抓起来拎小鸡一样扔出大门，紧张得快要背过气的时候，肩上突然搭了一只手，听见刚刚还在台上的嗓音在耳畔响起来：“不好意思，是我朋友。”

日向的声音有着无与伦比的穿透力，只是轻声一句话，却像惊雷一样在耳边炸响。

其实这时候日向也没成年，不过既然是酒吧邀请的乐队，吧主睁一只眼闭一只眼就放他们走了。日向笑着跟仁花解释：“我忘记带东西啦回来拿，我记得你，你好多次都来看我们。”

仁花已经不知道说些什么了，刚刚哭过的红眼睛干涩得不行，灵魂好像和她的身体分离，飘飘忽忽地听见日向问她是不是坐公交回家，仁花胡乱点点头，日向就把人送到不远的公交车站，然后挥着手说稍等，跑去买了一杯红茶白桃。

公交车一直不来，仁花看着热气腾腾的饮料被递到自己眼前。“虽然不能喝酒，喝一点热的会好很多哦。”日向还摸了只笔出来在杯子上写“心想事成”，问她叫什么名字，也写上去。

想起来像梦一样，仁花在16岁的冬天，收到了一杯热饮，夜晚的城市天色黯淡，路灯与酒吧的彩灯混在一起，年轻的主唱站在她的身边，一笔一划地在杯子上写她的名字。他的侧脸被灯光温成暖暖的颜色，哈出的白气在寒冷的空气中飘荡。

在公交车来之前，她听到日向清唱。

【We keep moving on 】

【Yesterday's night turns to light】

【Tomorrow's night returns to light】

【Be the light】

仁花一下就下定决心，想要给他们当助理。饮料杯子被她洗干净，放在窗台，从高中带到大学，想着要是有一天可以当面感谢日向翔阳就好了。

没想到大学没毕业他们就解散了，日向从此消失在公众视野，西谷和田中隐退，只剩下影山。

仁花在宿舍里哭了个昏天黑夜，隔了半年她的母亲问她影山最近在招助理，要不要去的时候，仁花心想，那也行。

当时想当影山助理的人很多，仁花排在面试队伍末尾，搓手手平复呼吸。影山坐在椅子上看着前方，一开始她以为是在观察面试者，后来发现影山只是在发呆而已。

菅原是很温柔的人，问了几个问题，问到你为什么想当助理，是不是因为是影山的粉丝的时候，仁花紧张地说出了自己的真心话。

“我，我是日向翔阳的粉丝......”

说完的仁花想把自己掐死，就看见影山就从椅子上站了起来，一步一步走到仁花面前。

仁花看着黑色的运动鞋停在自己眼前，紧张得不敢抬头，只能死死盯着鞋尖胡思乱想。

“我记得你。”

“啊？！”仁花抬起头来。

影山没什么表情地重复：“我记得你，谷地.....什么花，你好多次都来看......乌野。”

他记得我？他怎么知道我名字？他不计较我是日向的粉丝吗？无数个疑问环在谷地仁花心头。

“就她吧。”影山转身开门出去了。

仁花就一直做到了现在。

可是虽然乌野解散的时候没有什么不合传言流出来，影山平时却并不提起他的队友们，尤其是日向翔阳。仁花摸不准他的想法，也就不敢贸然询问。

现在这张印着日向翔阳的书签就摆在两个人的眼前，橙色鲜艳，笑容明显。好像慢动作一样，影山拍了拍书签上的灰尘，若无其事地把书签揣到了兜里，回头冲仁花挑眉：“接下来有什么行程安排吗？”

“哦啊，”仁花翻出备忘录：“明天有一个，NINE的最后一张专辑的帮唱。”

“OK。那我先回去了。”影山把口罩带好，背过身摆摆手，走远了。

仁花又错过了一个问日向的时机，站在原地叹了口气。

***TBC***

//全文六七万字，会是过去与现在，同人与现实的交错，

//会有虚构人物出现，会有同人操作出现，会有回忆杀出现

//除了影日全员没有感情线。

//出现的部分歌曲会在文章末尾标出，本章节的

《Giant》by OOR

《Be the light》by OOR


	2. 02

影山在家居陈设上面一点也不上心，他所有的精力只花在了装修工作室的时候，其他部分就像样板酒店，还是快捷酒店那种。

仁花偶尔会帮忙打扫，其他时候影山就靠扫地机器人过活，他坐在钢琴凳或者沙发上也不抬脚，就看着扫地机器人嗡嗡地围着转，委屈巴巴的扫不过去，仁花看见之后相当无奈：“影山君你好歹抬下脚呀。”

影山摸了摸鼻尖：“我想看看它会不会绕过我来着。”

扫地机器人又不成精，影山就把脚盘到沙发上，给木吉他调弦去了。

现在影山回到家，一时半会也没有灵感，往沙发上一坐，掏出兜里的书签打量起来。

影山不接受粉丝的礼物，但之前日向很喜欢粉丝的心意，一开始人少的时候日向就把礼物都好好地存放起来，后来人太多了，他就明面上拒绝礼物，自己偷偷批个小号买喜欢的。

影山被日向荼毒，什么定闹钟帮日向抢前一百的周边、开小号转发抽奖这种蠢事干过不止一回。

眼前这个书签显然是非常用心的一个周边，很少见的彩色打版金属书签，边缘柔和，光泽鲜明，冰凉的金属手指印上去就能看见指纹。颜色主色调用了亮橙色和蓝黑色，是曾经乌野的标志色。一面是日向翔阳，一面是影山飞雄。书签上面印着字，应该是这本书的名字之类的。

【《不能重逢的再见》by冰棱糖葫芦】

这个名字倒是让影山想起自己一直没灵感的配乐主题，他起了点兴趣，翻出八百年不用的小号。

当初被日向按头改名，说是用户779372这样子的名字即使中奖也会被认为是僵尸粉人工排除。后来乌野解散，影山也很少上这种社交网站了，就只有仁花偶尔跟他说一说，官方账号统统是菅原管理。

影山看着【乌野的小小小乌鸦】这种id沉默了一会，还是改回了【用户779372】。

他头一次感觉自己可能活得像个无趣的老年人，影山靠在沙发靠背上，单手拿手机打字，另一只手开一盒牛奶喝。

冰棱糖葫芦，社交网站上只有一个用户，顶着一串糖葫芦的头像，简介是“影日cp粉”。

影山对着这个简介陷入沉思地想了一会，没想出什么深意。糖葫芦的最新一条动态就是《不能重逢的再见》，影山把沙发靠背整了一下，换了个姿势，看起了这篇长文。

同人圈新人影山同学，要是他有足够的敏锐度，就能够从这个名字里面发觉端倪，但可惜他只是个推开新世界大门的新手，就连文章前面的预警be和ooc都不明白是什么意思，就点开了这篇同人文。

这篇短篇足足有几万字，在接下来的半个小时影山不亚于经历一场地震。

开始是一场分别前的醉酒，2017年，组合解散的前夕，影山记得确实有这场践行酒，乌野的成员也好朋友也好，都聚在一起，为了一个说得过去的理由大醉一场。

没有什么组合是能够天长地久的，摇滚乐队尤其如此。大多数乐队都是在漂泊与生计之间沉浮，乌野就算不必为了金钱发愁，但兴趣总有磨灭的一天，选择安定的生活还是继续漂泊，都无可厚非。

小武老师搬来两箱酒，拉着大家喝。影山抿了一口就觉得自己飘飘忽忽的，居酒屋的灯笼都晃荡起来，日向的眼睛就在晃荡的灯光里看着他。

杯沿碰在一起，冰块与杯壁相撞，发出丁零哐当的清脆声音，大家口齿不清地合唱。田中上蹿下跳想要找他的吉他，西谷拿筷子敲碗还要问影山敲的节奏对不对，可惜影山已经意识模糊得不记得任何东西。

除了日向第二天的飞机不能喝酒，其他人都喝得醉醺醺的。然后第二天太阳升起，日向已经身在国外。

但《不能重逢的再见》却用幻想编织了另一个故事，影山第二天醒来，发现所有人都不记得日向。

乌野曾经的主唱换成了一个他不认识的人，没有橙色，没有日向，甚至没有那一架航班，手机里没有这一个联系人。说好的再见再也没有重逢的可能，过往的一切像是大梦一场，大家安慰影山说他压力太大了。

可是回忆那样鲜明，他们曾经在废弃的大楼排练，曾经在巡演的间隙跑出去买饭团，曾经在高中的音乐教室写谱子。明明就在几天前，日向说赶不上日本气象局预报的流星群，把许愿的樱花铃铛交到影山手里。

这一切都是假的吗？

影山问遍了所有人，跑遍了所有地方，所有痕迹都被消除。影山却执着地不肯承认，他的所有青春与情感都给了一个叫日向翔阳的小个子，无可替代。

***

【流星滑过天幕，电视里播报着这是日本百年难得一见的流星雨，街头和阳台上站满了人，人们肩头挨着肩头，笑脸挤着笑脸，无数愿望会在此刻许下。】

【“影山！”泽村追出来，叫着影山的名字：“也许是我记错了，我去问问高中的老师。”】

【“不用了。”影山拒绝得干脆，看着泽村担心的脸色，低声补了一句：“这几天麻烦前辈了，不用了。”】

【他把兜帽带好，走高楼之间的小巷回去。人们像向往太阳一样向往夜空的流星，月光照不到的巷子里空无一人。影山没有开手电，依凭高楼之间缝隙透光向前走。忽然外面欢呼起来，他在缝隙之间，看到了落下的流星群，大气裹着宇宙的不速之客，燃烧着坠落。】  


【不远处的野猫踢翻了易拉罐，怀里的樱花铃铛响起来，这是唯一日向留下的东西。影山把铃铛拿出来，透明的铃铛壁被微弱的光点亮，像是朦朦的希望，他第57次重新拨打记忆中日向翔阳的号码，再听一遍机械的女声。】

【“对不起，您拨打的号码是空号......”】

【如果许愿有用的话，能不能回到分别的那一天，如果时空的偏离无可避免，能不能再给他一句话的时间。】

【影山把许愿铃铛抵到额头前，狭小的天幕被缩在透明的铃铛里，光束浮动着应到年轻人的鼻梁上，他曾经觉得一切维持现状就很好，队友的身份足够他们一起吃饭一起写歌一起做很多事情。】

【影山从不承认自己单细胞，但现在有一点相信了。为什么不敢戳破“朋友”这层窗户纸，为什么不考虑一下未来？】

【影山平静地看着铃铛背后不断坠落的流星，轻声念：“我喜欢你。”】

【不能重逢的再见。】

【不能说出口的告白。】

***

看到一半因为重名，影山就谷歌了cp粉的含义，但现在又怀疑起来，重新打开浏览器——话说cp粉不是幻想两个明星成为情侣的粉丝吗？这幻想他们再也见不到了是什么操作？

或许是因为实在太久没听见日向翔阳这个名字，距离与时差让联系变得困难，日向没有主动找他，影山也不是擅长聊天的人；或许是这篇文写得太好，冰棱糖葫芦显然对乌野了解深刻，笔下的人物一颦一笑一举一动都仿佛是真实发生过（除了喜欢这种事情是真没有），总之影山把这篇同人看完了。

看完的影山翻出联系人列表，发现日向翔阳好好待在列表里，莫名其妙地松了口气。

影山自认为，虽然这篇文写得很好但跟我本人没有一点关系，但话又说回来虽然跟我本人没有关系但确实写得很好。绕口令一样想了两圈，影山打算作者问问有没有出版，以及书签多少钱。

真男人买本不磕cp！买谷不入粉圈！

然后顶天立地真男人影山飞雄就发现了这篇文的发布时间。

2018.2.17

三年前。

这多半是个废号了，那种主人走的时候没有清理的账号，留下曾经爱过的废墟。

影山不死心地往下翻，发现冰棱糖葫芦说话风格相当简洁，经常发文不留感想，看起来就像一个无情的产粮机器人，评论区也是相当干净，基本只有个位数的评论。

好在更早的时候她的动态多了起来，有看完演唱会的动态分享、转发乌野官方的动态、转发粉丝们画的画剪辑的视频等等。明显的分界线应该是2017年10月左右。

影山对这个时间节点印象深刻。

这是乌野宣布解散的时间。

冰冷糖葫芦连续一个月发了好几条哭哭的表情，下面的评论都是其他的粉丝心碎的哀嚎。

后来评论区人就少了很多。只有偶尔几条评论数爆炸，影山点进去一看基本都是在跟自己的粉丝，或者说唯粉吵架。

虽然说摇滚基本都会脏话，但是影山还是不习惯一群小姑娘满嘴生殖器地说话，相对来说冰棱糖葫芦就温和很多。如果说【他妈】【你妈】【你他妈】这些是语气词的话，她基本不说脏话。只是挨个把评论骂人的话都回怼了一遍。

后来2018年冰棱糖葫芦的评论就更少了，直到她最后一条动态，只有一个评论。

大概六年来糖葫芦写了近200万字，影山不了解同人圈，但也觉得这是一个很惊人的数字，这个女孩从他们刚刚出道的时候就开始关注，直到乌野解散，毫无保留地把自己的时间与爱都献给了这支乐队，献给了影山飞雄与日向翔阳。他们的青春与过往被记录成文字，与幻想一起落到纸面上。影山盯着那些已经失效的同人本链接，别无选择地去私信试试看。

【用户79372】：请问一下，《不能重逢的再见》有出版吗？以及其他出版的书还有卖吗？

影山把喝完的长高高牛奶盒子扔进垃圾桶，正打算翻看这位作者以前的文，就看见消息栏蹦出来通知。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：？新人？是活人吗？

【用户779372】：是。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：哇，2021年了居然还有人能进这个坑。要不是我会隔几天爬上来看有没有一个朋友的消息，可能根本就看不到你这条私信。朋友听我一句劝，快跑（举牌子快跑.jpg）

【用户79372】：？为什么

【冰棱糖葫芦】：这个圈已经冷成北极圈了。乌野解散以后，日向基本没什么消息，影山也对此避而不谈。没准下次见面就是有生之年，眼看着就是要盖章被be了。不过话说回来，你要是真的入坑不走，我倒是可以翻一翻手里有没有剩下的本子。

【用户79372】：他们肯定会重逢的。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我靠你这个语气，说的好像今天就能看到他们上床一样

【用户79372】：倒也不.......

【冰棱糖葫芦】：《不能重逢的再见》是我写的最后一篇，没有出版，之前的我这里都留了两本，你要的话留个地址吧。

【用户79372】：多少钱？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：算了不要你的钱。到现在为止影日可能只剩两个人了，有个新人都跟关爱孤寡老人一样。你把地址发给我我明天就去寄给你（彩虹小马叹气.jpg）

【用户79373】：不行，要给钱的

影山想起之前日向给他解释为什么要花钱买：为爱发电都是很不容易的，能支持一点是一点，如果知道太太们的银行卡号就直接打钱了。

【用户779373】：或者你给一下银行卡号我定期打钱

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我的妈姐妹，你是什么行走的ATM吗。你这个朋友我交定了妈的

影山飞雄今天一朝变性，他想起来百科上说cp粉以女性居多，硬着头皮应下了这声姐妹。

【用户779373】：所以银行卡号？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：别，我都好久不产粮了，你要是打钱我良心有愧。

【用户779373】：为什么？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：产粮也得有土啊，产出来没人吃也就算了，连基本的土壤都没有，人家的cp冷是互动少，整整三年！我的cp从不同框！世界上还有比我更惨的cp粉吗www！！

【用户779373】：......

【冰棱糖葫芦】：更气的是影山飞雄还疯狂闹绯闻！合作一个女明星就闹一次！每一次都是往我心上插刀啊凎，这个男人好狠的心他干什么啊

【用户779373】：那不是他本意....

【冰棱糖葫芦】：他最好不是！

影山飞雄感觉到了一丝丝凉意。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：不过我有一个要求。哪天你要是退坑了我还没退坑，就把这些同人本寄回来给我。

影山立刻先搜什么叫做退坑。

【用户779373】：你现在这个状态不叫退坑吗？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：姐妹你说话太狠了吧......我确实三年不产粮了，那还不是因为实在是太难了。只要他们一天不宣布婚讯我就一天不退坑！现在这个状态叫沙漠玫瑰懂吗沙漠玫瑰，给我一场雨就能复活那种。

【用户779373】：为什么在《不能重逢的再见》里，要幻想他们分别呢？

对面沉默了好一会，影山差点以为自己问到了什么不该问的问题把人吓跑了。冰棱糖葫芦一口气发了一大段过来。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我觉得他们是真的，和我觉得他们是假的，并不冲突

【冰棱糖葫芦】：这篇文写在2018年2月左右，你记得当时发生什么了吗？乌野解散以后，日向真是一点音讯也没留，后来还有几个又蠢又坏的傻逼踩着他炒作，说他吸毒酗酒把嗓子毁了，才导致了乌野解散，躲起来不敢见人。日向一直到2月才回应，他在国外录了个小视频，跟我们说不要担心。当时我本来很难过，看见日向穿着厚厚的外套带着围巾，站在阳光底下笑，我就释怀了，他们两个好好的比什么都重要。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：也许他们是假的，但是在乌野这六年的青春是真的，他们之间的感情与羁绊是真的，数不清的回忆是真的。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我爱他们，也是真的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //【】这个符号，代表歌词引用或者是文中文的出现。
> 
> //小剧场：
> 
> 之前有次采访记者问他长这么高有没有什么诀窍，影山呆呆的说喝长高高牛奶，结果一夜各大门店的长高高牛奶全部断货，菅原开玩笑说要让长高高牛奶补代言费，影山则头疼买不到牛奶，最后让仁花订购了几箱搁在家里。


	3. 03 重逢

影山起了个大早，提前去了NINE的录音棚。菅原和仁花都被他落在身后，趁着周末的早上人少，他步行过去。

外界都喜欢猜测他是不是骑机车，好像cool boy和机车就是标配，实际上影山连自行车都不怎么骑，带个口罩就四处乱跑，说是人群能带来灵感。之前有一次仁花没注意让他溜上地铁了，匆匆赶过去的仁花好不容易挤上同一辆列车，隔着人群也不敢喊名字，只能小小声地叫：“哥！”

手机一震，是影山发消息：“我比你还小几个月呢。”

仁花心说别说叫哥我叫你爸爸都行！大爷也行！

“下一站下车吧。”

两站中间有一段地面上的轨道，地铁从地底穿梭到光下，临江的轨道桥上能看见粼粼波光的江面。影山的目光扫过一片片的人群，最后停在窗外飞速向后掠去的树丛上，仁花看着帽檐下他的眼睛一眨不眨，就觉得随他去吧到终点站也无所谓。不过等到站的广播响起来，她还是尽职尽责地把影山催下车了。

***

影山步行什么都不带，他倒是想背个吉他什么的，但是太显眼了。所以影山一般穿衣兜很多的外套，能把东西通通塞进去，想着NINE寄过来的曲谱踩节拍。

NINE这支乐队的主唱加藤去世了，留下还没录完的专辑。成员们不想再找新的主唱，请了许多好友帮忙，决定录完最后一张专辑就解散。

山本来邀请的时候，影山刚刚从棚里出来，街边的小店都关门了，老旧的灯时不时闪一下，发出轻微的爆破声。夜风打着转盘旋着吹起衣角，山本猛虎抽着烟，对影山说：“我本来以为你们乌野解散，我们就是能走得最久的了。”然后把烟圈吐到风里。

影山接不了话，要了一根烟，两个大小伙子站在寒夜里沉默，无法用语言表达的伤痛袭击了他们，年少的时候谁都觉得分别是遥远的事情，后来才发现一切那么突然那么近。

影山吸了一大口烟，咳嗽着把烟头在垃圾桶上摁熄，恍惚地想起那些十几岁的过往。末了又自嘲地觉得自己还没到要靠回忆过活的时候。

【没能继续的革命】

【不欢而散的告别】

【我倒下后】

【不敢回头】

【不能再见的朋友】

当初NINE和乌野纯属不打不相识。

酒吧联系出了差错，居然在同一天约了两支乐队，血气方刚的年轻人拎着设备一碰头，就起了火气。

泽村大地不是主动惹事的人，打算双方各退一步道个歉，找老板商量怎么处理，结果一回头田中和对方一个莫西干头就揪领子动手了。

泽村叫人停手，田中把手背起来眼睛一瞪，龇牙快冲到对方脸上去，压着嗓子沉声：“你他妈给我跟清水道歉！”

NINE主唱加藤就是队长，一点退步的意思都没有，敲碎了酒瓶发出爆炸一样的声响：“道个屁的歉，也不看看是谁先来的！”

西谷站上板凳就吼回去，双方声音一个比一个大，眼看着气氛就跟挂在刀尖的细线一样绷紧，影山检查好设备，拨了一下镲片，拎起鼓槌双踩来了一段爵士鼓solo，场上才重新安静下来。

“比谁声音大吗？”影山走到前面来：“乐队就比玩音乐，比不比？”

大概是被影山的气势震了一头，加藤直接问：“谁是主唱？”

日向举手：“是我！”

NINE一行人上下打量，觉得日向实在没什么竞争力，看起来就是个小学生，还穿件圆领短袖，从个头到气质都相当幼齿。

“你拽什么拽？”加藤底气一上来：“比！”

NINE选择了《Take My Hand》，上来就是一大段快速的电吉他和鼓点，贝斯的大滑弦几乎是种挑衅，主唱的略微烟嗓的音色很有侵略性，表演完台下的尖叫几乎要冲破天花板，已经有听众先入为主地对接下来上台的乌野吹嘘声了。

乌野才刚成立三个月，排山倒海的压力简直要把人压垮，日向上台都哆哆嗦嗦的。

“等等，说好的设备得统一，”加藤指了指日向的橙色话筒。

日向习惯用同一个话筒，本来就紧张的小个子主唱差点同手同脚，下意识地往后看，没等所有人站定，影山Full Stroke*了一下。

调音师*月岛在台下啧出声：“国王不会要这时候发火吧，日向不吓得失声才怪。”

月岛猜错了。影山把帽子取下来，双手自然垂在两侧，冲日向比口型：“按说好的来——”他的眼睛藏在阴影里面，不易察觉地眨了眨眼睛。鼓手脸上没什么表情，可是日向就是看着这样的神情镇定了下来——按说好的来，就跟他们在废旧工厂里面即兴一样，像阳光洒在影山的睫毛上一样，约定眨两次眼睛就开始。台下的杂音潮水一样褪去，心脏重新回到正常的跳动，鼓手键盘手和吉他手都放松地就位，等着主音唱第一句。

贝斯的垫音起来，日向双手松紧交替地握了两下话筒，没转过身，就背对观众唱。

【Take my hands tonight】

【Let's don't think about tomorrow】

【Take my hands tonight】

【We can find some place to go】

居然也是《Take My Hand》！

这是真挑衅的行为，乌野的攻击性在选曲上展露无疑，影山脚踩地打着拍子，心想，没问题。

乌野一般唱自己的歌，但也排过这首曲子，临时改了编曲的顺序，把末尾少乐器清唱的部分提到最前面重复，紧接着键盘、电吉他和爵士鼓加进来，迅速把节奏推到高潮。日向唱完两句后转身，所有的目光都不由自主地集中在他身上。

NINE小看日向了，站在话筒面前他的穿透力与感染力无可比拟，宽广的音域让他能够情绪到位地在八度之间跳转。少年清亮的音色并不损半点摇滚的味道，拨开云雾与黑暗的声音，所有人像过了电一样忘记明天，当日向重复“Take my hand”的时候，没有人能拒绝把手伸出来。

最后一个重音鼓点结束，乌野跳下台，NINE也相当干脆地承认结果。山本虎绷着脸：“抱歉，我不是故意冲撞你们助理的。还有，吉他弹得不错。”

田中立刻冰释前嫌地揽了把山本的肩：“你弹得也挺炸的。”加藤追着日向问，日向手足无措地就要往影山背后躲，泽村安慰地拍拍小乌鸦们，正式介绍了每一个队员的名字。

NINE的助理是山本虎的妹妹，影山记得这个小女孩，第一次见面比赛的时候在台下叫好最大声，双手一拢就大声喊乌野的名字，立场一点也不坚定。

山本茜把影山引进去：“要稍等一会，今天开工早，里面还有一只曲子正在录。”

影山神游天外地嗯两声，毕竟是合作专辑，他也没过问还有哪些人会来帮忙。

“《和逝去的日子说再见》是日向在帮忙录，你要去看看吗？”

等等，是哪个日向？

影山本来懒散地靠在椅背上，一下子弹坐起来，本来打算带上的耳机停在手中，音乐声隐隐约约地放出来，也远远没有此刻心跳的声音大。哪一个日向？还能有哪一个日向值得小茜专门问他？

小茜似乎看出来他的惊讶：“日向翔阳，他回来了，我以为你知道。前两天我们接到他的邮件的时候都惊呆了。”

影山在走廊里转悠了两圈，录音已经开始，现在去打扰显然不合适。他竖起耳朵——这么形容似乎有一些奇怪，人又不是猫，哪来的竖起耳朵一说？影山的注意力只放在了耳朵上，几乎能感觉到寒风里耳朵上细小的绒毛打颤，可还是什么也听不见。录音室的隔音效果太好了，他只能听见窗外树枝簌簌地在风里抖落一身的水珠。

他看了眼手机里的通讯软件，没错，和日向的聊天记录还停留在两周前，没有任何消息被错过或者忘记。

日向回来了，悄无声息地。

【用户779372】：我问一个问题。假设日向回来了，不告诉影山，是为什么？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：肯定是为了给影山一个惊喜！

【用户779372】：真的吗？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：异地恋小情侣重逢不该有点惊喜吗！出其不意捂眼睛猜猜我是谁之类的也很心动啊，是日向会做出来的事情诶！我大声尖叫支持他们去床上猜！！！（易拉罐尖叫.jpg）

虽然捂眼睛这种事情日向干过很多回没错.......但这显然是在胡说八道，影山觉得自己鬼迷心窍才会问糖葫芦。

【用户779372】：我是说现实中

【冰棱糖葫芦】：现实的话，不好说啊，但我觉得日向要是这么做肯定是有他自己的理由的。不过话说回来，要是他们真能重聚就好了（企鹅大哭.jpg）

影山倚在录音室旁的墙上，明明听不见任何歌声，但感觉日向的声音就要冲破云层地响起来，他抬眼看了看没动静的大门，低头打字，自己都没有察觉到地轻笑了起来。

【用户779372】：马上就会重聚的。

就在下一刻钟，下一分钟，下一秒钟，影山心想。

他重新坐到了椅子上，掏出兜里面的纸笔，记录起此刻漂浮在脑海里碎片的旋律。

窗外不知名鸟颤动着翅膀，树梢颤动者，缀满夜间雨水的树叶落下来打在玻璃上，发出清脆的声音。春天是真的到来了，《玻璃瓶汽水》里的分离与重逢这两个段落的配乐得重写......用木吉他来表达两种不同的情绪对比更明显，钢琴加进来强调重音.......一刻钟，或许是一个世纪流逝，影山分散的心神被脚步声唤回来，来人刻意地放缓了声音，但仍然惊动了飞鸟。

影山没有抬头，猜到了是谁。

就像无数次捂眼睛影山都能不用想地骂“呆子”一样，现在也不需要抬头，直觉精准地击中。影山把笔停下来，心中哼出的音符发颤，像吉他和弦后震动的尾音，像箭矢正中红心后震颤的尾羽，毫无意外的声音响起。

“好久不见！”

日向稍微晒黑了一点，健康的肤色，剪短的头发，依然是露出所有牙齿的笑容。小个子主唱——现在不是任何人的主唱了，站在走廊那头看过来，橙色的头发被身后的光照得半透明，燃烧的火焰一样耀眼。

【那些昙花一现的灿烂】

【是爆炸的烟火】

【那一团耀眼的火焰】

【在燃烧着你和我】

“太慢了。”

是在说录音，还是什么？

总之，太慢了。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //NINE不代指音驹，只是山本猛虎在里面。我随便虚构的，主唱加藤也是虚构人物。
> 
> //*Full Stroke：鼓棒从高点向下击打，击打鼓皮后，利用鼓皮的弹力让鼓棒回弹到原先的高点并控制住鼓棒，让鼓棒停在高点位置。是一个短暂有力的击打方式
> 
> //*调音师：摇滚现场非常重要的额一个工作，没有他们就没有好的现场效果，乌野早年没钱的时候，这个工作是月岛一边嫌弃一边干的
> 
> //本章出现的歌曲：
> 
> 中文歌词两段都来自《生活因你而火热》by新裤子乐队
> 
> 擂台选的歌是《Take My Hand》by Simple Plan，我还蛮喜欢这个乐队


	4. 04

“太慢了。”影山毫不留情地指责：“有没有长进？你是没有提前练习吗？”

“少说两句没用的话很难吗？我们可是四年没见了！”

日向张牙舞爪地跑过来，差点跟影山打起来的时候又收敛了，装出“不跟你计较”的样子坐到长椅另一侧：“不是配合的原因。和声部分出了点问题，之后估计还要补录。”

“什么问题？”等着打一架的影山顺嘴问道。

“本来是想我一个人唱然后后期合成混音，不过感觉我和声效果不是很好，打算另外找个和声。”

日向凑过来，翘起的卷发快要碰到影山的帽檐，刘海下他的眼睛亮得发光：“你要来试试看吗？”

凑得太近了，影山莫名其妙地心虚起来，不过似乎也并不是没有理由，兜里的手机还因为收到影日同人作者的消息而震动，窗外的鸟鸣也吵得人烦乱，影山赶紧握着日向的头把人推开：“我肯定比你强。曲谱呢？”

日向不服气地掀走影山的帽子：“比比看，我可比三年前厉害多了。”他大笑着跳起来逃开，拿曲谱去了。

***

“小谷今天周末也上班吗？你们老板也太没人性了吧。”楼下便利店边扫条形码边打招呼。

“BOSS比我去得还早呢，助理全年无休嘛。”仁花付完钱把牛奶放包里，赶紧跑出门。

谷地仁花今天也是社畜上班的一天，她扯着背包带子掐点钻进地铁站，谷歌导航的声音在耳机里面响个不停，地铁的提示灯闪烁，仁花心慌意乱地想也不知道影山那边怎么样了，菅原前辈应该有去的吧......

然后经过红绿灯的时候就遇到了同样被甩在后面的菅原。

菅原拍拍她的肩膀，在斑马线上头也不回地安慰：“不用担心，影山一个人应该也不会出什么大事。”

可是上次还因为迷路找了半天，最后还是粉丝把他送回来的啊......仁花觉得自己实在没法不担心。

等赶到录音棚，好在远远地看见影山乖乖地坐在椅子上，仁花稍微松了口气，觉得一早上的兵荒马乱在此刻总算过去了，赶紧小跑过去：“录完了吗？”

“还没开始，”说到一半的影山突然想起来一个要紧事。“仁花你......”

正巧日向跟NINE商量完毕，旋风一样跑过来：“和声部分我指给你看！”

橙头发。

小个子。

兵荒马乱根本没结束啊！

我是还在梦里吗？其实我根本就没有起床？会不会睁眼就醒了？今天发生的一切有没有什么不对劲的地方，地铁其实是在空中悬浮的吧，是不是下一秒就会冒出来丧尸之类不存在的东西来提醒我只是个梦？

仁花愣在原地，不敢眨眼睛，怕重新睁开面对的就是自家的天花板。

眼前的可是日向翔阳啊。

仁花小心地想，是个美梦。

在和女孩子相处这个问题上，日向对自己的定位一点数都没有。当初在乌野，他和影山的女粉丝能对半开，区别不过是影山女友粉居多，日向妈妈粉是主力军。

日向坚持认为是自己比影山更帅的缘故，为此给自己取了一个“漆黑之翼森林之都美男子”的外号，被听见的月岛嘲讽了一年，结果日向看见女粉丝仍然跟出道一样青涩。

他胡乱地把手中的曲谱塞到影山怀里，从兜里掏出餐巾纸：“怎么，怎么啦？别难过。”

影山心道不好。

果然仁花就哭出来了。

仁花上气不接下气，菅原干脆去帮她要了一包抽纸，影山代为介绍：“谷地仁花，我的助理，你的粉丝。”

啊.......日向稍微有了点印象。

仁花缓过气来，明白录音棚的时间就是金钱的道理，吸了吸鼻子：“你们去录吧，我，我......”

“谷地同学要来旁听吗？”日向问了问录音师黄金川，得到了可以旁听的回复，把怔怔然点头仁花推到玻璃墙前，给她戴上耳机：“作为谢谢你的喜爱的报答。”

仁花本来止住的眼泪又有决堤的趋势。

菅原同样带了耳机站在旁边：“仁花你想哭就哭，反正里面也听不见。”

录音室现在是相当吵闹的状态，NINE的鼓手小叶是后来加入的，影山的标准迷弟，打了一串通鼓表示欢迎，被正在讨论唱法的山本猛虎痛斥。

“录音室版本的话，和声这段鼓点太饱满了，可以考虑调小音量或者换成温柔的小鼓。”影山毫不见外，点点小叶：“小鼓会吗？”

“会！”

日向建议：“那换成小鼓，先试一遍行吗？影山你先听，和声第二遍再加进来。”录音室里面一首曲子反复演奏是种折磨，队友的状态很重要。好在今天大家状态实在是不错，快速地过完一遍就要正式开录。

影山调整了一下耳机的位置，和日向站到同一条直线上去。

鼓手总是站在主唱的身后。

一般来说，主唱会和吉他手贝斯手互动，但不会跑到高高的鼓台上去和鼓手打招呼，所以这样正面站在视线范围内的日向是不多见的，日向在舞台上的表演影山通常只能在录像里看见，而看录像的氛围总是没那么美好，不仅没有现场的投入感，而且乌野聚在一起看录像意味着挑错与找茬——和复盘一样。

节拍器滴滴答答地走，日向调整好呼吸，这是一首抒情慢歌，他的眼神在幕布、墙壁、天花板游走，但又像蝴蝶一样并不长久地停留，闭上眼睛的时候头顶的灯光照出睫毛的阴影，是蝴蝶收起了翅膀。

【把昨天和今天的现实 / 把消失远去的瞬间 / 紧紧握住 别错过了 】

【再也不想从这 / 流光溢彩的梦中醒来 / 谁叫我们活在这黯然失色的当下】

和声在后半部分出现，日向渐渐换成气泡一样的轻唱，影山低沉的声音托着主音，像浮动的云层，温柔的鼓点与贝斯的垫音环绕着，像流光溢彩的梦。

泉水一样的音乐声从耳机里流淌出来，黯然失色的是除了此刻的所有瞬间，这场美梦简直让人想一直长眠。仁花感觉自己就是海绵宝宝转世，哭的眼泪能填满东京湾。太丢脸了。

“日向确实成长了不少，”菅原吸吸鼻子：“在共情上进步很大。”

“菅原前辈也是乌野的粉丝吗？”显然菅原也好不到哪里去，仁花稍微得到了点安慰，把手里堆的纸团不好意思地收好，移开耳机问道。

“我没跟你说过吧。我是大地介绍过来当经纪人的，大地因为腕管的伤病退出后，也一直在关注乌野的动向。”

“泽村队长！？”

泽村大地是最开始看着乐队成立的队长，三年后因为伤病退出，田中他们决定不找替代的键盘手，变成四个人的乐队。

“对，退出以后大地放心不下，经常去看望，”菅原想起过往来，眼睛眯着笑：“我和乌野见过不少面。所以得给你提个醒，影山和日向凑一块比影山一个人麻烦不少。”

仁花心想：怎么麻烦？为什么麻烦？日向翔阳看起来比影山飞雄好说话多了！她的心理活动全部明明白白写在脸上，菅原笑笑，决定提醒点到为止。

***

等影山自己的另一首曲子录音结束出去，菅原正在和日向叙旧——更确切地说，是在交流影山的黑历史。

“是吧是吧影山真的找不到路的！没有导航我们从来不敢让他开车！”

“日向白痴！”影山怒气冲冲就要抓日向的头：“你也没好到哪里去！”

菅原给仁花递了一个“果然很麻烦吧”的眼神，打断两个人的打闹：“日向你现在是在研磨的事务所名下吗？”

“是，不过我们事务所也就只有我一个人......”

“那研磨肯定只投资吧，你有经纪人了吗？”

“还没有，我回来得太急了。”

菅原对这个回答毫不意外，揉了揉日向的头发：“大地最近都有空哦，你要去邀请他一下试试看吗？”

“队长吗！”

“我给你地址吧，离这儿不远，不过他不一定在家......”地址刚写完，就被日向大叫着“谢谢”拿走。

“没事我现在就去试试看！”日向立刻拽着影山要冲出门：“影山也一起吧！”

影山的不满声响起的时候已经在门外了：“看红绿灯啊白痴！”

“我有看的！”

菅原看着两个人，冲仁花耸肩：“麻烦就麻烦在，幼稚程度会翻倍。”

“很，很可爱！”

仁花带着千层粉丝滤镜夸奖。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //仁花你没救了。醒醒吧很快就会知道到底有多麻烦
> 
> //称呼的问题，还是决定菅原影山都叫仁花。日本称呼姓更客气，但熟人也不一定称呼名，所以属于私设。
> 
> //歌词来自無くした日々にさよなら （和逝去的日子说再见），是中文译词。


	5. 05

朋友重逢要怎么叙旧？

小酒馆里推杯换盏不醉不归？同学聚会上冷嘲热讽夹枪带棒？

影山不了解。

何况，现在的命题是，和日向翔阳怎么叙旧？

这太难了，比任何数学题都要复杂，根本没有任何可以参考的范本。影山有点烦躁。

他们并肩走在东京的街道上，樱花的花期还没结束，洒水车哗啦啦地从身边经过，八九点年轻的阳光映着被夜间雨水冲刷过的城市，朝气蓬勃。

有段时间乌野的排练室在这里，按理来说对附近比较熟悉，不然日向影山也没底气关了导航步行。

不过显然常理不能拿来度量他们，在路口争执的情况时有发生，他们就猜拳派出一个人去问路。两个笨蛋的算术在计算胜负率的时候好得不行：“是往左边！这次是我赢了！”

而站在岔路口找不到问路的人的的时候，这个胜率就很有用了。

日向：“31胜30负！听我的，直走！”

不过很快就发现走错，日向一脸迷茫地挠头，影山捏着拳头说这种情况要倒扣分数。

这短短的旅程无限拉长，他们有大把的时间叙旧，影山本来并不排斥这样的时间。他身边安静很久了，熟悉的吵闹像是风暴一样把感官全部卷到十五六岁的日子，卷到那装满了争执与练习的潮湿地下室，卷到所有人挤挤挨挨睡在上下层的巡演大巴。

乌野解散后，影山从稻佐音乐大学*旁听生转正，日向没有这个资格。曾经一度非常嫌弃日向的鹫匠老师认为他也不适合学院派的作曲，问日向愿不愿意去做他的学生——有名的pop作曲家樱庭先生的助理。

当时乌野已经是很有名气的摇滚乐队，日向是很有名气的摇滚乐队的主唱。从默默无闻走到现在，成名的道路像是千军万马走独木桥，他们见过无数被现实磨平了棱角的音乐人，见过很有天分的乐手放下吉他转行，谁能接受再隐姓埋名去做一个助理？

但日向毫不犹豫地答应了。

樱庭先生是一个非常有趣的音乐人，奉行亲身经历最有用的原则，带着日向跑了很多地方采风，遇到形形色色的人听了形形色色的故事。日向叽叽喳喳了一个钟头后，安静了下来。

影山用自己的有限的社交经验觉得，他应该说点什么。礼尚往来，该他分享自己这几年的事情了。

但影山想不到有什么好分享的。

日向是一个很能捧场的倾听者，哪怕是不感兴趣的话题也能听得非常投入，研磨跟他聊游戏也能两眼放光。但是影山仍旧卡壳了。

每天呆在一起的时候他们有吵不完的架说不完的话，可是现在却像一个张不开嘴的蚌壳。过去的四年在影山脑海里浮光掠影地飘过，桩桩件件都记得，可他一件印象深刻的都没有，影山面对自己的记忆犯了选择困难症。

真奇怪，为什么日向能说出这么多话？为什么有这么多值得说的事情？他是能够给自己的记忆做标签分门别类存放吗？

“喂！别发呆啊！”

影山不知不觉放慢了脚步，一抬头日向已经走到自己的前方，踩着绿灯的最后一秒过了马路。他隔着一条单行道，双手拢在脸旁冲他喊。

红灯停。

《玻璃瓶汽水》里面，缘下特别喜欢拍摄路口红绿灯的场景，是城市中相遇与分别的缩影。

车流从眼前呼啸而过，日向就站在种满海棠花的隔离带等他，影山想起仁花揉着眼睛说“像梦一样不想醒来”，他也稍微感受到了这种情绪。重逢是这种气泡饮料一样咕噜咕噜的感觉吗？踩在地面都飘飘荡荡的，怀疑眼前的梦境下一刻会醒来。

***

“影山你还记不记得，”重新汇合后日向咳嗽两声，罕见地顿了一下：“我走那天和你打的赌？”

啊，日向践行酒那天晚上，影山一杯倒，断片断得相当彻底，当然记不起来。不过第二天早上起来的时候口袋里面塞了张便签。

【比比谁先写出情歌！】

乌野里面，日向和影山都是曲作，不过一般主打是影山，数量上也是他更胜一筹。

乌野是一支出了名的不唱情歌的乐队，唯一的情歌还是田中写的。影山不是没尝试过，但没成功过，起码他自己无法承认自己写的情歌。

“打赌谁先写出来情歌，”影山快速地回顾了自己写过的东西，觉得没有一首拿得出手：“你写出来了？”

日向微妙地停顿了很久，影山心想，那就是没写出来满意的。

那又在同一条起跑线上了。

果然，日向扁嘴表示没有：“我是接到AIR的企划邀请回来的，他们今年要做一个【COSMOS&LOVE】的企划。”

（COSMOS&LOVE，宇宙与恋爱）

AIR是老牌娱乐公司了，做出过许多全民企划，在剧本撰写、参与人挑选、营销宣发上都是无可挑剔的教科书级范本。

影山依稀记得自己有印象，菅原似乎跟他提过这个工作，并且强烈推荐他去，还特地给他一周时间再考虑一下。据菅原说这是一个以素人恋爱综艺为中心的一个企划......等等，日向要去综艺上谈恋爱？这未免太不靠谱了。

影山 · 从不参加乱七八糟综艺 · 飞雄心里面闪过“要不然我也参加试试看”的想法：不过自己似乎不能算素人……日向也不能算吧……

停停停，他很快恢复理智，皱起眉头来：“我听说过这个企划，不过你要参加？太......”他找了找形容词：“太糟糕了吧。”

“你什么形容？”日向不服气地回头，看见影山皱得鼻子眼睛捏一块，嫌弃得相当真情实感，福至心灵地理解了影山这么说的原因：“你想到哪里去了！你真的有好好听菅原前辈说话吗？”

被说中了，影山听见【综艺】和【恋爱】两个关键词就一口回绝了，是左耳朵进右耳朵出的顶级选手。

日向在心里同情了一下菅原前辈，不得不耐心解释：“宇宙恋爱确实是以素人恋爱为中心的企划，但在那之前还有一个音乐类的综艺先行，会邀请十二位歌手决定主题曲的演唱者。最后选出两位，演唱恋爱综艺上下两季的主题曲。”

影山记起来了，主办方是邀请他去写主题曲的其中一首，同时也要在音乐的综艺上作为评委出席。

“还有哪些歌手？”

日向列了几个名字，影山居然都有印象——都是有一定名气的歌手，而且在恋爱歌曲上有着传唱度很高的代表作。

影山盯了日向一眼：“你被邀请？”

相当怀疑的语气，确实，日向在演唱情歌上实在是拿不出手。

日向原地蹦起来：“我可是导演组亲自发越洋邮件邀请的！你等着瞧吧！”

他们吵吵嚷嚷绕了好大一圈路才赶到泽村大地的住处，日向三两步先跑去敲门，并没有得到回应，一问邻居才知道大地一小时前出门了。

“都怪你走错路了！白痴！”影山踩在楼梯上，看日向垂头丧气的，脱口而出。

“你绕的路也不少吧。”日向跳下来，决定改天约好时间再来，伸手拨单元楼路边的樱花枝，雨水混着花瓣树叶落了身后的影山一头。

影山黑着脸要追，日向却跑了没几步就在路口停下来了。

“你认识回去的路吗影山？”

“你在我耳边打岔我怎么可能记得。”

“你真该坦然面对自己这方面欠缺的事实，不打岔你也记不住路啊......”日向嘟囔着：“还是叫你助理来接一下吧，真是麻烦她了。”

***

叮咚！

【影山】：那个什么宇宙恋爱企划的工作，我接。

“真少见，”菅原看着信息惊讶道：“影山居然会主动接这类工作，果然日向回来了就是不一样吗。”

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //【COSMOS&LOVE】，简称宇宙恋爱，是以宇宙为主题概念、恋爱为核心的系列企划，现实生活中没有，瞎编的。
> 
> //稻佐音乐大学*，我虚构的，日本最好的音乐大学应该是东京音乐大学。取的是长崎稻佐山的地名，但不代表这个大学真的在长崎


	6. 06

【冰棱糖葫芦】：啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！妹妹！大哥！爸爸！上帝！您就是上天派来拯救影日的预言家吗？！！！！说重聚就重聚！！！！我的妈日向复出了！！我还活着吗？现在是20世纪吗！！！！！！（土拨鼠尖叫.jpg）（土拨鼠尖叫.jpg）（土拨鼠尖叫.jpg）

【冰棱糖葫芦】：你看，NINE这一张专辑同时收录了影山和日向的演唱的歌曲，我宣布这张专辑就是影日历史上的里程碑！！！！！我死了！被钉在棺材里也要用腐朽的声音喊出影日szd！！！！！！

【冰棱糖葫芦】：同框即上床！！！呜呜呜呜呜影日太rio了日向复出立刻就是和影山一起！这不是真的还能有什么是真的！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他们绝对在录音室里面啵啵了！

【用户779273】：这倒真没有。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：你怎么回事！你闭嘴！你看影山是专辑的第九首，日向是第十首，这说明什么？

【用户779273】：说明挺巧的？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：说明般配！（般配.jpg）

宇宙恋爱企划的音乐类综艺最后决定叫“心動く声” *，赛程分为三轮室内赛，一轮室外赛。

正是第一轮比赛的录制现场，六首歌演唱完有中场休息的时间， 影山撑着下巴打开手机，就叮叮咚咚地收到了一大堆消息提示，这才想起来今天是NINE专辑的公开日。

三浦坐在他身边，有点好奇地偏头看了影山一眼：“爱人？”

是盼着我谈恋爱的人还差不多，影山赶紧摇头。

三浦是一位非常有名的恋爱歌曲作者，而且几乎不颜出，比影山还封闭，粉丝一度怀疑她有社交恐惧症，AIR能邀请她来参加也算是很了不得。不过影山很快就发现其实对方相当健谈，不露面只是嫌麻烦。

在怕麻烦这一点上两位作曲人倒是很有默契，同样提出了“可以做评委打分但是不想点评”的要求，AIR便另外安排了专业的歌手前辈点评，而他们拥有额外附加分的特权，只能给予一位参赛者。

第一轮比赛的题目是【begin】，大半小时的恋爱歌曲轮番轰炸，影山听得头昏脑涨，快要不能分辨“喜欢”的发音了。

头昏脑涨的影山低头看着手机里的消息，觉得自己已经跟不上现在cp粉的脑回路。

这算哪门子的般配？

冰棱糖葫芦还发了一张“般配”的真人表情包，把田中和西谷无情截掉，留下日向和影山的大头，加上滤镜，看上去还真有点.....般配个鬼！

影山，一个假的cp粉在心里泼冷水。

场务组提醒下半场要开始了，影山赶紧调回免打扰模式，匆匆留了句“有点事待会回复”就熄了屏。

日向那家伙抽签是最后一个出场，也不知道选的什么曲子。

Begin这个题目，无非是初恋、心动与情窦初开，并不会有什么跳脱的诠释。

影山又想起来那个赌约来，会唱情歌不一定会写，但是对影山日向而言，唱别人写好的歌曲都不能诠释好恋爱的心情，又怎么可能写出让人心动的词曲呢？

影山第一次见日向的时候，日向就是在练习一首情歌。

这不能说是初遇，因为只是影山单方面的遇见。

他找了好久的唱片要到隔壁町去买，午后的街道昏昏欲睡，二楼的音像店入口并不敞亮，楼梯掩在阴影里，踏上去能看见惊起的灰尘在阳光中浮动成细小的光屑。

推门的风铃声泠泠作响，影山说着打扰了，表明来意。音像店的大叔要去仓库里找，影山百无聊赖地在老旧的楼梯上下转悠，就听见了一阵歌声。

楼梯的尽头是天台，门上猫眼并没有起到作用，留下一个空空的小洞，能够透过孔洞看到炽热的阳光。影山靠在天台门前往外看，阳光里是一个橙发的小个子，在一遍遍地练习歌曲。

糟糕透了。

影山心想。穿透力与音色都非常出色，发声与转音却一塌糊涂，典型的野路子唱法，拥有良好的声音条件却不好好学习。

更重要的是，情歌唱得一点灵魂也没有，矫揉造作，鸡叫还能发出声音呢，只会发出声音不能引起共鸣的歌手有什么用？影山几乎要冲动地敲门了。

好在这时候影山余光看见音像店大叔已经出来，赶紧下楼。

“你是听见小翔唱歌了吗？有什么建议吗？”音像店大叔居然还认识天台上唱歌的小子，问影山道。

影山默默地先付好钱，把唱片装进书包里，年轻气盛的少年没忍住：“如果我乐队的主唱是他，我还不如就地解散自己唱。”

***

轮到日向了。

他两手空空地上台，只穿了一件薄薄的卫衣和牛仔裤，看起来相当学生气。

之前的选手们为了加分，各种乐器往台上搬，钢琴弹唱是常规操作，还有一位歌手用了竖琴，配上烟雾像仙境走出来的女神。

在这个影响下，影山以为日向也会选择乐器弹唱，但他只要了一个立式话筒。

日向朝音控点点头示意，双手握住话筒，垂下了眼睛。

カタオモイ （单相思）。

这首歌几乎没有前奏，干脆的声音像泉水浸泡的苹果。日向以前不用立式话筒，也不会垂眼看地面，但站在台上的似乎不是日向，是一个完完全全陷入单恋的少年人。

他羞涩得不敢盯着你，却又忍不住抬眼，心烦意乱又甜蜜的笑是属于年轻的单纯。他会做早操的时候特地绕路多看你一眼，会在雨天的时候和你站在同一个公交车站脸红得说不出话。

胆怯的、不安的暗恋者，鼓起勇气想把心意说出口。

比起十年前的日向，天差地别。

影山已经反反复复听了好多遍“喜欢”的同义词近义词，可是日向哼唱着“爱している”结尾的时候，他还是能够听到自己心跳的不正常。

莫不是熟人杀伤力比较大？影山扫了一眼三浦，她已经两眼放光地往打分器上打了个满分：“要是日向君对我唱我立刻就心动，真羡慕被这样他单恋的人啊。”

“说不定是想着生鸡蛋拌饭唱的。”

“影山君你也太会破坏气氛了！”

点评的矢井田老师拿着话筒就要问：“我好想从来没听说过日向君有过恋情，是不是有这么一个单恋的人啊？”

“没有，没有。”日向不好意思地否认。

“那是有双箭头的恋人吗？”

“更没有啦！”

“这种问本人是问不出来的，”另一位小泉老师立刻把矛头对准了影山：“影山君之前是和日向同队，而且谈过恋爱的人经验丰富，恋爱雷达更准确嘛，有没有发现日向君有陷入恋爱的时候呢？”

果然，上综艺就是逃脱不了这种时候。影山看着递过来的话筒发呆。况且他和日向的关系毫无疑问是宣传的大好噱头，日向这个白痴发挥得又这么出色让大家觉得他肯定谈过恋爱。

该死！所以日向到底有没有谈过？

影山烦躁想，我怎么知道！我也没谈过啊哪里经验丰富了！

影山举起话筒：“既然他说没有那就是没有吧，其他的我不知道。”

两个没谈过恋爱的笨蛋偏偏被认定都是情场亲历者，场面一度有点僵持。主持人还要追问，三浦突然示意把话筒递给她。

三浦：“演唱歌曲的方法有很多种。有的歌者经历多，演唱的时候自然代入感强，但不是每一位歌者都会经历所有的事情。有人从没恋爱过却写出让人听了心动的优秀情歌，有人一辈子颠沛流离却唱得平静温暖。亲身经历也好，移情作用也好，能够打动听众的就是很棒的演唱，无论如何，日向，你打动到我了。”

节目录制结束，三浦从座位上跳起来说坐得腰酸背痛，影山真情实感地感谢她的解围，三浦摆摆手：“我也算你们乌野的粉丝啦，举手之劳。”

打了这个岔，影山回头就发现日向跑得不见人影，菅原来接他，说是看见大地把日向接走了：“你有什么要转告他的吗？线上说吧。”

影山也不知道自己想要说什么，只好象征性地坐在后座看手机，打着哈欠回复冰棱糖葫芦的尖叫。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我跟你说我单曲循环，哦不对双曲循环了一个小时了！！！！绝对！！！！！！！！！我拿我的项上狗头担保日向那首歌里面的和声就是影山！！！！！！！！！！我死了我真的要炸成天边的一朵烟花！！！！他们是真的呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

【用户773293】：这也能听出来？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：可惜之前那个信息专业的妹子退坑了。要是她在就能立刻做声波分析，铁证这是影山的声音了。

【用户773293】：好学术

【冰棱糖葫芦】：她可是能从一大堆吵闹的背景音里面精准提出日向影山声音的学术派！频谱分析仪都特地买了一台放家里！还可以一个人剪出一段广播剧！【日向告白音频.mp3】【影山告白音频.mp3】

【用户773293】：......居然还有那么一点像真的。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：不是一点！是100%！就是真的！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊影日是真的！！！我真的太激动了小七你就是我的福星！说你要看什么梗随便点，我立刻写文！

顾不上“小七”这种奇怪的昵称，影山立刻不困了，坐直身体飞快打字。

【用户773293】：真的？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：真的！跟影日一样真！！！！你随便点梗！

【用户773293】：那我要《未能重逢的再见》，有不一样的结局。

***TBC*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //影山：Be入坑我意难平
> 
> //心動く声，心动的声音，音乐类综艺的名字 
> 
> //カタオモイ （单相思）。歌词不是很合适就没放......


	7. 07

四月底，心動く声录制了两轮，预计五月放送，宣传期已经开始。

当日向翔阳作为最后一位歌手被公开的时候，舆论像海草一样疯长。互联网的记忆近似于金鱼，没有稳定的曝光很容易就被遗忘在海滩上，何况日向直接消失了四年。日向曾经的粉丝（假如还有的话）还沉浸在日向复出的震惊中，混乱的骂战就已经开始了。

一半的人在疑问日向凭什么上心動く声，过气主唱，要名气没名气要实力没实力，偏巧有人泄露了影山是评委，阴谋论与内定的谣言甚嚣尘上。

而另一半的人在质疑摇滚到底能不能唱情歌，日向翔阳作为曾经乌野的主唱能不能唱好情歌。

【谁要听那种鼓点电吉他的情歌啊？我他妈想谈恋爱又不是想蹦迪，主办方是瞎还是聋了请这么个人】

【笑死我了就算摇滚有恋爱歌曲，日向翔阳也唱不出来，你看看他之前唱的那些有哪一首沾边吗？鬼知道日向翔阳怎么上这个节目的，没有交易谁信啊】

【可能上赶着挨|||操才有资源吧\ 斜眼笑 /。】

【指不定是py交易谁，评委之一还是他队友影山飞雄，打个赌最后肯定是日向翔阳赢信不信？】

【真恶心，AIR怎么也下海了，抱走我家姐姐不约，本来还以为会是个公平比赛呢，明明她只是想好好唱歌而已啊！我祝走后门的全家升天哦（乖巧.jpg）】

可能是人类八大迷惑之一，影山一直不懂为什么网络上的言论能这么恶毒，隔了一层虚拟的外壳有的人的恶意就像明晃晃的刀子一样，不戳到你流血不罢休。

菅原虽然掌握着影山的社交账号，但其实并不担心影山因为网络上的纷纷扰扰困扰，影山压根就不会去看，也不在意。但现在这些尖刀冲着他曾经的队友来，影山没法不在意。

冰棱糖葫芦昨天晚上就已经被气炸了。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：这些吃饱了撑的傻逼发表些什么言论？摇滚怎么就不能唱情歌了？见识少怪谁啊，怪国家义务教育没能支撑傻逼上大学吗

【冰棱糖葫芦】：日向出道的时候她们蒸煮还不知道在哪个旮旯呢有什么好哔哔的！没准人家当面见到还得叫声前辈，轮到他们插嘴？他们配吗？钥匙三元一把配几把？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我就不明白了，日向怎么就影响公平性了？评审团名单都公开了，打分去掉一个最高分去掉一个最低分，在场的选手都是业内人谁没点人际交往，评委小泉还是选手深津的直系学长呢。况且影山给日向打分，要是作为最高分被去掉我名字倒着写！要去掉多半也是作为最低分去掉好吧，以己度人的憨批怎么这么多

【冰棱糖葫芦】：气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了妈的气死我了

【用户779273】：......

【用户779273】：摇滚编曲多偏硬朗，吉他大量使用失真音色，鼓的力量感和节奏感比较强，大多带给人一种向死而生的感觉。但摇滚的形式并没有绝对的定义，摇滚音乐的题材更没有局限。实际上摇滚乐的情歌也非常多，抓住这一点攻击的人实在见识短浅

【冰棱糖葫芦】：妹妹你这个科普一下来我气都快被压没了

【用户779273】：......不好意思

【用户779273】：我也有点生气，但不太会说

【冰棱糖葫芦】：没事，骂街这种事交给我就行了，我现在就切号怼人去，现场教那群xxj做人

【用户779273】：为什么要切号？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：这个号是cp粉账号啊。且不说cp粉属于粉圈的最底端，冷圈的cp粉属于底端中的底端.......我靠这么说起来真心酸。我要是开着这个账号去怼人，很容易把战火又烧到影山身上。日向这边都起火了我可不想腹背受敌。

【用户779273】：（哇哦.jpg）

【冰棱糖葫芦】：要不是知道你真是啥也不懂的新人我会认为你这是嘲讽（吐血.jpg）

聊天的时候已经很晚了，影山坐在自己家里的工作室角落里打字，而工作室的椅子现在正在被鸠占鹊巢的日向占用。

研磨一时兴起开的事务所【Bouncing Ball】，名下只有日向翔阳一个艺人，还有泽村大地一个经纪人，各种设施实在是很不齐备。新的工作室还没选好地点，影山听说之后非常自然地说：“我家有。录音混音设备都有。”

在解散之前，乌野一直是合租。因此日向闻言跳起来说要借用，大地惯性思维下也没觉得有什么不妥。

日向跪坐在凳子上戴着耳机，影山看着他稍微长了一茬的头发又卷了一点，漫无目的地想：日向特别喜欢接触社交平台，肯定会看到这些言论，也不知道会有什么心情.......

好在日向翔阳现在忙得不可开交，根本顾不上刷手机。

心動く声第一轮题目【Begin】，第二轮题目【Death】，第三轮则是【Boom】。选手唯一一次的帮唱嘉宾邀请机会，日向用在了第三轮。

他打算用完整的乐队形式演唱。

乌野的整体编曲主导一直是影山。编曲虽然不具有独立的版权，却是一首歌的灵魂。旋律就像炒菜的原材料，编曲则是掌勺，决定什么时候需要加入什么佐料。编曲需要明确每一种乐器的层次与作用，影山似乎天生就明白怎么处理钢琴鼓点贝斯线，日向大叫着不服也没用。

不过这次毕竟影山是评委，他只能提出建议，具体的编曲日向还是要亲自操刀 。

日向为此叨扰了影山三天，今天算是快收尾了。等日向伸着懒腰抬头，已经是凌晨时间了。

“你这里有客房吗？”日向晃晃悠悠地站起来，打着哈欠问影山，非常自来熟地要去推次卧的门。

“等等，里面睡不了人。”影山阻止得太晚了，日向已经“啪嗒”地把灯打开，站在门口愣住：“这些是......”

“是乌野留下的东西。”影山站在日向身后，干巴巴地说。

田中和西谷基本个人物品都带走了，留下的大部分是乌野共同的东西，还有日向的物品。当初日向离开得匆忙，把所有个人物品委托交给小武老师处理，还以为是转卖了或者赠人，没想到都留在了这里。

他过去用的吉他、买的一大堆周边、还有各种乱七八糟的玩意，都整整齐齐地垒在这间小小的屋子，像一个时光隧道，薄薄的灰尘盖住那些年少的梦。

“总之，这里被堆满了住不了人，”影山拽着日向的肩头把发愣的人拉出来：“你还是回去睡......”

“现在可是凌晨，你有多的被子吗？”

“干什么？你睡相太糟糕了不行！”影山警觉。

“我现在睡相很好！！！不对，你想什么，我是说可以睡沙发。”日向捂着肚子笑倒在沙发上：“影山你最近怎么神经兮兮的。”

影山恼羞成怒地抱出来一大床被子往日向身上一砸，日向挣脱出来光着脚在沙发上窜来窜去：“说不过就动手啊不讲道理！”

只怕再吵下去要被邻居投诉扰民，两人很快停战。

日向草草洗漱，往软绵绵的被子里一倒：“影山帮我关一下灯呗。”

“求我。”影山洗漱到一半，拿着洗脸帕站到玄关去。

日向立刻把被子蒙在头上，用行动表示拒绝。

影山后知后觉地觉得自己幼稚得不行，把灯一关，声音低沉下来：“晚安。”夜色能把一切都变温柔，影山静静地在玄关站了一会，听见客厅里除了安静的呼吸和秒针的摆动没别的动静，转身回房间。

刚走到房间的灯光下，就听见日向小声地说：“晚安影山。”

仁花一直说影山的房间装修太单调，影山此刻觉得是有一点单调，偌大的房间里好像只能看见窝在沙发上的一团。希望日向这个呆子不要临睡前玩手机，有个好梦。

***

好在上午醒来，网上的趋势就换了方向。

是宇宙恋爱企划的导演发推了，直接po了一段视频。

沙发上的日向窝着睡得沉，影山翻出耳机关上门，信号被厚厚的门隔断，打开视频都很艰难，加载的小圆圈转来转去，进度条乌龟一样往前爬。

他想起日向信誓旦旦地说是导演组亲自邀请的，心里面觉得不可思议。视频加载到100%，一开始是一段非常晃动的镜头，以及不清晰的声音：“我能录一段吗？”

大概是手机被放稳了，日向出现在镜头的正中央，抱着吉他笑：“没问题。”

背景是随处可见的地下通道，日向大概是在街头唱歌，他轻声数着拍子，唱了一首《KISS ME》，是祝福镜头后的人。

【Kiss me like you wanna be loved】

【You wanna be loved】

【You wanna be loved】

【This feels like falling in love】

【Falling in love ，falling in love】

扫弦结尾，日向用手掌止住还在颤动的吉他弦：“祝你求婚成功。”阳光淌进地下通道的楼梯，影山看着曾经的主唱一个人站在陌生的街头，笑起来的眼睛还是和过去并无差别。

手机这样差的收音设备，却把这首低声哼唱的情歌录得非常动人。影山从日向口中知道了很多他去过的地方，可是影像资料比文字叙述更直接地展现了日向的经历。他在哪里学会唱情歌的？在影山不知道的时间，不知道的地点，偷偷地跑到了前面。

客厅里的闹铃响了起来，影山扯下耳机，顺手把这条视频发给冰棱糖葫芦，掀开日向的被子催他立刻起床，并看着他睡得跟鸟窝一样的头发建议日向该剪头发了。

日向睡得迷迷糊糊，洗脸的冷水也并没有让他清醒半分。刚好仁花上门来给他送午饭，顺带把日向也领走送回去。

“真是不好意思总是麻烦谷地......”日向拍拍仁花：“你还没吃饭吧我请你吃午饭！”

关上门，吵闹重回安静，客厅单调得更明显了，黑白灰的风格朴素得过于沉闷。影山坐下吃饭，脑海里好像安了个循环播放器一样，“You wanna be loved”伴着空心吉他温柔的和弦在耳边回响。影山咬着筷子打开手机，打算重看一遍。

屏幕亮起才发现冰棱糖葫芦欢天喜地地回复了。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：啊我上午关小黑屋码字去了，没看到这条视频！

【冰棱糖葫芦】：这也太美好了吧呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，天啊我也想这么被他祝福

【冰棱糖葫芦】：我要转成音频设置成铃声！谁说日向不适合，心動く声简直就是形容他的好吗！

影山略过那一大堆啊啊啊呜呜呜的彩虹屁，只关注了糖葫芦说的第一句话。

【用户779273】：码完了？更新吗？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：嗨呀你眼里面是不是只有催更！！（小狗甩毛.gif）

圈内袁隆平糖葫芦老师，收到影山的要求后沉寂了半个来月，大刀阔斧地把《未能重逢的再见》列为前传，直接接着续写。

续写里，影山和日向都回到了2014年，他们刚刚高中毕业的时候。那场流星雨好像给了他们重来的机会，但是却抹掉了所有记忆。除了手上多出来的笔记本，两个少年人什么也不知道。

日向和影山都有一本多出来的笔记本，扉页上都写了同一个时间。

2017/10/06

看起来跟世界末日的时间点一样，他们隐约觉得会发生不好的事情，却不知道具体的内容，也不知道怎么阻止。

冰棱糖葫芦给这篇文取名字叫《倒计时》，看起来就很瘆人。但实际上前几章都是青春活泼的叙述方式。评论一般就只有一两个，影山看到错误会指正一下，其他时候就点个赞表示已阅。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：除了指正错误就不能来点鼓励的评论吗！你看看人家小e！

小e是另外一个评论。糖葫芦说小e在国外倒时差，之前爬上账号也是为了看有没有她的消息。结果现在开始更新这位妹子比谁都追得勤快，第一时间赶到现场“首杀”，然后写一段上百字的评论小作文，对比之下影山实在是一个不合格的读者。

影山非常迷惑，一个圈子就三个人有什么好抢首杀的？

他摩挲着手机的边缘，把《倒计时》最新的章节看完，倒在沙发上，哼着“You wanna be loved”去评论。

【用户779273回复了你】：写得很好，就像重看一遍他们过去的青春。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //《KISS ME》，非常温柔的一首情歌
> 
> //摇滚乐确实题材很多，之前我一直不习惯节奏感强烈，觉得和抒情搭不上边，也是很久之后才理解摇滚的温柔的。
> 
> //下面会有一大段回忆。虽然不是主线，但我真的很想写乌野刚刚成立时候的事情，从构想大纲的时候就很想写。
> 
> //时间线是乌野2011成立，2014签约，2017解散。正文发生在2021。《倒计时》重置的时间是2014，是最小的影山刚刚高中毕业，泽村离开乌野，小乌鸦们要去更大的舞台的时候。


	8. 08 回忆一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章回忆

初见，当然是要两个人打了照面才算。影山记忆没出错的话，他和日向最初遇见是在一个还没装修好的酒吧里。

轻米町这片有一条乐器街，后头跟着一大串涂鸦墙，一看就是不良少年扎堆的地方。久而久之那些个卖钢琴的竖笛的大抵觉得古典乐不能堕了逼格，都陆陆续续搬走了，倒是酒吧和排练室人气高，都不用等到晚上就能听见鬼哭狼嚎，不知道哪家乐队的麦克风听起来跟漏电一样。

田中请姐姐出面，帮忙借了一天场地。要搬进来的酒吧还没来得及装修，里面空空荡荡，老板抽着烟藐视一样看着这帮小兔崽子：“搞乐队啊？”

“对！”西谷昭告天下地吼一嗓子，田中还在旁边和声，双重奏。

泽村大地按住屋里一群愣头青，跟老板接话：“麻烦您了，今天招主唱。”

老板消息倒是很灵通：“影山飞雄也在你们这儿？有点意思，我就看看你们今天招个啥样的主唱才能镇住这尊大佛。”

影山年纪不大，名声不小。只可惜这个名声好坏参半，之前在北川谁都知道有这么个乐器玩得好歌写得也不错的鼓手，但想招他的乐队都得掂量一下，尤其掂量自家主唱。要知道影山呆在北川，差点跟前任主唱金田一搞得老死不相往来。

玩乐队的谁没个脾气，三天两头打架吵架是家常便饭，但关系真要搞得这么僵也实属少见，影山的歌还没传唱几首，他的名言金句就先在圈子里家喻户晓：“实力不够就别唱的我的歌。”

被誉为“绝对不为主唱降key”的国王。

乌野成立的时候恰好碰到影山到这边上高中，大地看见传说中的“国王”站在自己面前说想要加入的时候，头都差点惊掉。

“但是我们主唱.......”

“我不会惹麻烦的！”影山一个大鞠躬，差点把包掀翻。

“我是说我们还没有主唱。”泽村大地回头打算问问田中西谷的意见，发现那俩活宝已经超有自信地拽着吉他贝斯互彪，自我感觉影山加入属于强强联合，他们只要招到了两条腿的主唱是地表最强乐队。

但是两条腿的主唱又不是满大街跑的，何况还要一个符合影山要求的主唱。

虽然影山看起来比传言中的好相处多了，但是捏着鼻子凑在一块的乐队很容易爆发矛盾，要是找不到合适的主唱......

泽村大地心累地叹了口气，他也没有办法，先试试看吧。

少年大多有乐队的梦，乌野招揽主唱的传单跟小广告一样，往这片街头巷尾一贴，还真有人来联系。虽然那帮小子手欠，把看传单搞成揭榜，田中每次路过都要重新贴一遍。

但有人总比没人好，泽村捏着名单心想，几十个人总能拔出一个不错的吧。

事实证明两条腿的主唱真不好找。

有的完全是门外汉，扯着嗓子嚎还美名其曰“核嗓”，连酒吧老板都露出了惨不忍睹的表情；有的是为了影山而来，把影山当成人形测试机，心比天高地想要证明实力，大地再怎么好脾气的人也委婉地建议再练练，练练说人话。

半天听下来，老板叹口气：“我觉得我耳朵受到了摧残。”

影山带个兜帽坐在角落里不吭声，不过大概心里想的也没差。

泽村矮子里拔将军：“我记得第三个好像还不错，叫什么来着？”

影山：“冈本。”

泽村大地稍微放心下来，影山显然很认真，既然能记住名字多半还是相对认可......

没想到好说话的西谷提出反对意见了：“这人不行。”贝斯手冷下脸，竟然有几分严肃：“我见过他，这家伙嗑药。”

那确实不行。泽村大地毕竟还是想乌野成为一支干净的乐队。但是唯一能看得过去的人选就被这么一票否决，着实令人心痛。焦头烂额的队长不死心地翻了翻名单：“就这么多人了吗......等等，还有一个没面试！”

“日向翔阳......”

随着队长念出这个名字，大门再次被人推开，橙头发的小个子站在门口自我介绍：“我叫日向翔阳，来面试主唱，请多指教！”

***

音色不能代表一切，但也许有没有做主唱的嗓子是一耳朵就能听出来的。老板稍微坐直了一点，泽村把目光望向影山，“有希望”的念头刚刚在脑海里面冒了个泡，就看见鼓手把兜帽取下来。

影山：“我听过你演唱，在音像店的天台上。”

日向眼睛大脸圆，看起来特别显小，当然本身也并不成熟，害羞起来非常明显：“是，是吗？”

一屋子人看着这半天影山脾气确实还行，就是不爱说话，现在冷不防地听见他冷冰冰的发言。

“不用试唱了，”影山顶着日向期待的眼睛，面无表情地把名单对折：“你回去吧，我不需要只会发出声音的尖叫鸡。”

“啊？！！”

日向的声音还没有田中大，吉他手坐没坐相地蹲在板凳上，没稳住往前一倒，亏得西谷反应快，不然准得磕到牙。等手忙脚乱地确认没流血，影山已经跟日向杠上了。

“我还没唱！”日向捏紧了拳头：“也许我过去是很烂，但人都是会有进步的不是吗！”

“进步可没那么容易......”影山说到一半，突然意识到乌野的大家都在看着他。

金田一那句“你这种人一辈子也不会有队友只能独唱”的气话在影山心里面重复播放了一遍，北川的吵架与决裂、被许多乐队拒之门外的回忆倒带一样回放，乌野是好不容易愿意接纳他的地方，影山不想离开。

影山抿了抿嘴，把帽子重新戴上又坐下了：“你唱吧。”

试唱都是清唱。屋子里没有灯光，全靠窗外的并不灿烂的天光点亮，灰尘在光束里漂浮，所有人安静下来，等着最后一个面试者。

日向终于没选那些自己都理不明白的情歌。他的声音就像太阳一样，就该为了梦想与未来燃烧。

【Show everybody ，show is beginning】

【Curtain has risen / Make your own storyline】

【Dream as if you will live forever / And live as if you'll die today】

摇滚乐队的主唱不一定要有很好的技巧，感染力与穿透力是第一位的标准。日向是标准的高音，青涩的唱法并不能影响他传达出炽热的情感。年轻的勇气与热情像是电流一样从耳朵传到天灵盖，让每个人受他感染，站起来呐喊。

像你会永生那样去追逐梦想，像你今天就会死去那样活着。

【We all, we all / Have unforgettable and precious treasure】

日向唱高音“We all”的时候，影山几乎觉得玻璃都在震动，在这个阴沉沉午后，他几乎觉得自己无所不能，年轻就是有无限的未来，无限的勇气。

未经雕琢的璞玉。

天生的摇滚主唱。

乌野的大家再次明目张胆地去偷看影山，鼓手坐在黑暗里就像坐在聚光灯下。日向虽然对影山很有意见，在这种氛围下不明所以地以为影山才是队长，紧张又不服气地瞪着对方。

“音准还得再练，发声也是。”影山没抬头：“英语太差，摇滚没英语就别搞。”

打脸来的太快，前一周他还在心想“如果我乐队的主唱是他，我还不如就地解散自己唱”，现在.......幸好当时没大声说。中二少年影山难得觉得不好意思。

泽村大地猛然明白他的画外音，笑着对日向说：“恭喜。”

吉他手和贝斯手后知后觉，跑过来拍日向的背，比各种手势：“欢迎加入乌野！！！！”日向显然非常高兴，跟着他们叫前辈，田中和西谷恨不得敲锣打鼓。

如果没找到合适的主唱呢？

影山心想，可能我也不能留在乌野。他没站起来，盘坐着在心里小声说。

欢迎加入乌野，我也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //好的我果然很喜欢回忆。本来影山成绩不行......但是搞摇滚真的英语不能不行，所以这是私设。
> 
> //既然用了乌野作为乐队名，很可能高校名字就不采用乌野了。地点也放在了排球的圣地轻米（因为我没找到乌野真实地点在宫城的哪个町），轻米本来不属于宫城县，属于bug
> 
> //《C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h.》By OOR，真的，听这首歌我觉得自己年轻得有无限勇气
> 
> //下一章还是回忆


	9. 09 回忆二

学生乐队排练要么借用学校的音乐教室，要么在外租借场地。

不过乌野天时地利一个没占，学校音乐教室隔音不好，在外租场地又没钱。

后来是影山说郊区有一个废弃的厂房能用，才解决了燃眉之急。

每到周末他们就哼哧哼哧地把乐器搬过去——还得带上插线板。影山其实住得挺远，偏偏架子鼓移动起来最困难，帮忙的任务自然落在了两手空空的主唱日向身上。

要说乐队成立以来，所有人都非常关心他们俩的关系。最开始影山捏着鼻子皱着眉要教日向发声与音准的问题，经常需要大地围观镇压，免得教到一半吵起来。

日向见识了一次影山开嗓唱之后就不情不愿地承认了影山的厉害，此外也非常疑惑，中午在厂房门口蹲着吃便当的时候没忍住问影山：“你为什么不自己写自己唱好了？”

“我自己也唱不了我想要的感觉，而且BAND和SOLO就是不一样。”

国王真是对所有人一视同仁......日向扁着嘴腹诽，不过还是老老实实练声去。

排练约定时间七点，这两个家伙五点就出发，比赛谁跑得快。田中一开始想着前辈应该到早一点树榜样，不过很快就败下阵来，举手投降。厂房门口竖了块水泥板，他们气喘吁吁地抵达就去画正字，看谁胜的次数多，一个月清算一次，输了的人要请客。

秋天天亮得晚，日向影山甚至能够在厂房看日出。

日向跳到窗台上唱，高音伴着太阳跃出地平线，初生的太阳光束透过远处的树林洒到穹顶，像电吉他的音浪一样击穿黑暗。小个子的主唱站在废弃的厂房像站在宇宙的中心，胸膛里压着的热情磅礴，要把城市与大地都唤醒。影山稍微走近一点，防止日向过于投入摔下来，但没打断这段随性的演唱。

从他的角度能看到日向扬起的头，像即将振翅高飞的乌鸦，太阳给他染上金色的边，但更像他本身就在发光一样。破晓，破晓，是这样击破黑暗与静谧，重新回到浸满阳光的白昼的时刻吗？

日向干净利落地收音结束，自我感觉良好，只可惜下一秒就是影山无情的声音：“有个地方气息不足......”

日向抱着头咿呀呀地生气：“不奢求你夸人就不能让我自我满足一会吗？！”

“日向呆子！下个月就要去Livehouse了抓紧时间！”

晚到的泽村就非常欣慰：看起来关系还是很不错嘛！要让他们多多相处才是！

当然这种话不能说出口，当事人两位都很不愿意承认。

说到Livehouse，这还是乌野第一次参加。准备了两首曲目，一首翻唱的宇航员，一首是影山以前写的曲子休眠火山。

在给宇航员做编曲的时候，因为原曲是一首非常温柔的曲子，影山想用电吉他和木吉他同时演奏，中间改编一段吉他和键盘的brige。他转头问日向会不会弹奏，日向斩钉截铁地大声说：“不会！”

影山气得要跳起来跟日向打一架。

“但我可以学！”

“你怎么好意思连吉他都不会！田中前辈哪有这个时间？”

话虽然这么说，但是田中是一个很热心的前辈，当下就撸袖子要教。泽村大地赶紧拦住他：“田中最近确实没时间。”

田中：我有空啊！我很有空！！！助理清水给他比一个“嘘”的手势，吉他手立刻闭嘴。

泽村微笑着拍拍影山的肩膀：“影山你能教教日向吗？我记得你吉他也很在行。”

田中领会了队长的深意，墙头草一样倒戈了：“对对对，我没空。影山这小子虽然不是吉他手，但水平也很不错。”

影山不得不从基础和弦开始教。但是他教着教着就忍不住讲乐理，日向也没察觉出来不对劲，跟乐理死磕。

那段时间他们几乎每天只睡五个小时，浑身上下都是用不完的劲。影山上课睡觉被拎到教室外罚站，经常能遇上同样上课睡觉被罚站的日向。

日向：“我看乐理去了，你怎么也那么晚睡？”

影山：“给你备课啊白痴！”

这种教室外的相遇几乎成了一种必然，他们甚至记住了彼此的课程表。不过也有意料之外的碰头。

“日向翔阳！你给我到教室外去！”

一班的数学老师连上课睡觉都不管，居然因为日向在桌肚里看英语发火。日向抱着“我知错了但我不会改的”的心情沉重地踏出教室。这节课影山是英语，他肯定不会睡觉的，一个人罚站也太没意思了......

三班门口居然站着一个熟悉的人。

影山不满十六岁就已经一米八了，站在哪里都堪称“鹤立鸡群”，呼吸着和低海拔不一样的空气。瘦瘦高高的男生站在走廊，非常专注地看着手里面的纸张。

走廊外的树叶被秋风吹进来，落叶被风从三班卷到一班，像讯号一样，日向蹲下来，就要往三班移动。

影山在对面不敢出声，口型大概是“呆子”之类的。

两个班级之间有不短的距离，二班的老师还在里面讲课，窗口一蹦一蹦的橙色发簇下一秒就会被发现。影山跟吉他绷紧了弦一样提心吊胆，日向倒是目光炯炯地看着影山的方向笑。

走廊的没人来往，只有教室里面的老师上课的声音、粉笔击打黑板的声音、同学们朗读的声音，日向干脆把手背起来蛙跳，光都落在他带笑的眼睛里，是那种干坏事的有点狭促的偷笑。

现在明明快要正午，影山却感觉还在破晓的日出。

幸好没被发现，日向站起来拍拍手：“这节课你不是英语吗？怎么也罚站？”

影山抖了抖手上的纸：“写歌被发现了。”

这还是影山来到乌野后的写的第一首歌，日向小声“哦啊”了一声，想要提前看看。

影山把草稿递过去，说编曲只写了木吉他清唱的版本，要正式排练还需要改动。他悄悄偏头去看日向的反应。

日向......一脸头痛。

影山揪着日向的帽子：“不要跟我说我教了你这么久你还不会看谱！”

“松手啦是你字实在是太差了！鬼画符一样好潦草！”

日向自己的字也好不到哪里去，大概是凭着鬼画符选手的默契硬是看懂了。当即小声哼唱出来：

【为了注定到来的白昼】

【击破黑夜的云层】

【我们满怀期待】

【明天是好是坏也无所谓】

【唤醒所有还在沉睡的城市】

【走到大街上呼吸太阳】

副歌部分的高音被日向压得小声，但显然他唱起来并不费力，哼唱完全还原了影山写这首歌的心中所想。

“好好听，叫什么名字？”

影山不太能正视日向blingbling的眼神，偏过头去：“叫《日出》。”

******

每个乐队第一次上台都绝对是永生难忘，但对于乌野来说，这个难忘的程度更重一些，直接飞跃到灾难级别。

原因无他，乌野的主唱实在是不折不扣的胆小鬼，用日向自己的话来说，就没怎么对着两位数以上的人唱过歌。

在去livehouse的路上，小个子主唱紧张得差点吐在田中的裤子上。泽村做了个非常错误的决定，他拜托助理清水洁子去鼓励一下日向，后果肉眼可见的糟糕，日向翔阳紧张得头发都炸起来了。

酒吧的舞台搭建得非常随便，侧面扯张布帘就算做后台。各种非主流造型的乐手在这里扎堆，交流发型塑造心得。抽烟的和不抽烟的共处一室，整一个鸡犬不宁。还有散乱的各种廉价化妆品，偶像包袱重的乐手争分夺秒地往脸上拍，免得上了舞台强光一照全是大饼脸。

乌野根本没时间化妆。他们待在后台，田中和西谷蹲在日向面前给他打气，听来听去都是“天空飘过五个字那都不是事”之类的废话，一点用也没有。

灯光透过布帘，听众的掌声和欢呼潮水一样让人窒息。催场的已经在念乌野的名字，日向什么都听不见，像一只机械木偶，站到灯光下的时候脑袋晕得不行。

主唱站在最前方，所有队友都在身后，舞台下人头攒动，全是陌生的面孔。

白光落在日向身上，他突然发不出声音了。

后来采访的时候有问到他们第一次现场的时候什么心情，有没有觉得激动或者紧张。乌野全员的回答都是，心思全放在日向翔阳身上了。

排练的时候约定好开场，由日向打招呼说“大家好我们是乌野”，然后再唱。但是这句开场白迟迟没有被念出来，场上场下出现了数秒的空白。

西谷用BASS和田中即兴了一段作为开场，观众不明所以地跟着鼓掌。但台上的谁也不知道日向到底怎么了，还能不能唱。灯光下日向的背影站得那么靠前，大家的目光快在上面烧出窟窿。

怎么了？

怎么办？

要是在日向心脏旁安个扩音器，声音会比电吉他的还大。他张了张嘴试图找回声音，却只是徒劳。

影山把鼓棒放好，从舞台最后面走到最前面，在背后给队友打“中止”的手势，仗着身高优势取下日向身上的木吉他，飞快调了下背带。

日向战战兢兢，心里面斗大的一行字“搞砸了”：影山不会是来当场开除我的吧！！！

影山把立式话筒架上的话筒取下，简短地对观众解释：“Unplugged。”然后把话筒塞进日向手里。

日向翔阳愣愣的，影山感觉自己青筋都在跳，低声说：“《日出》，我给你伴奏，按说好的来。”

日向翔阳学木吉他的时候，影山把《日出》的吉他谱写好给他练手。影山老师新手上任，丝毫没有考虑难度的问题，前奏换拍得简直丧心病狂，不要说自弹自唱了，就是影山谈日向唱，也经常进错拍。

影山飞雄简单粗暴，提前一拍提醒：“唱。”

日向抓狂：“你别出声啊！你提醒完了我就忘词了！”

“你要怎么提醒？”

“做个手势？”

影山一手扶着琴颈，一手搭在弦上，用看白痴的目光看了日向一眼。

日向翔阳反应过来，挠着头：“要不你连着眨两下眼睛就算提醒。”

木吉他的和弦响起来，影山没面向观众，侧着站在日向身前，就像他们私下练习的情形。抱着吉他的鼓手抬起眼来，飞快地眨两下，睫毛像忽闪的翅膀，卷起微不足道的风，日向喉咙里阻塞的飞絮和酒吧喧闹的声音都被吹远，他磕磕绊绊地唱了第一句。

乌野的first show，临时换曲，倒也还行，比主唱站在台上发不出声音好多了。影山把吉他背带缩短一点，重新挂到日向脖子上，回到舞台后方演奏完了《宇航员》，听见日向微微喘气地介绍：“大家好，我们是乌野。”

我们，是乌野。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //第一部分的小剧场：  
> 日向影山还是被发现了，拎到办公室挨骂。罚站到处乱跑还唱歌，罪加一等。
> 
> //并没有出镜的另一支曲子アストロノーツ （宇航员）
> 
> //下一章正常时间线


	10. 10

\--------------------------乐评部分-------------------------------

【心动的声音】第三轮第六期，不知道电视播出会怎么样，但是现场是绝对炸裂。之前曾经讨论过，这节目比的是现场效果，因为评审团打分都是在现场，他们的感受最直观。

而现场与电视播放差距最大的音乐形式，毫无疑问是乐队。前两轮都没有启用帮唱的日向翔阳，果然不负期待，在最后一轮，把乐队搬上了舞台。

先抑后扬的编曲，《YELLOW》这首摇滚的经典情歌被重新演绎，吉他、贝斯、鼓点、键盘与主音都独立存在但又相辅相成。

全曲前半段用键盘推动，清唱的转音勾勒出坠入爱河的甜蜜，副歌部分的吉他和架子鼓渐起，感情潮水一样层层叠加，最后重复强调的部分像是爆炸的宇宙，引力场一样的感染力，绝对炽热的情感表达，“Boom”的题目在演唱中表现得淋漓尽致。

他用表现告诉所有人两个道理：

摇滚可以唱情歌；

日向翔阳可以唱好情歌。

只要你在现场，就一定会因为摇滚的温柔与炽热心动。

——《HIT》乐评

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

仁花把《HIT》杂志一卷，站在影山家附近的路边书店付钱。她刚刚给自己BOSS送完东西，现在正匆匆忙忙地赶往约定的地点。

“心动的声音”她当然也在录制现场，不过是在离舞台很远的通道站着看。重低音的音浪把她血管里的液体一寸寸地沸腾起来，灯光从舞台上倾泻而下，“Look at the stars”的段落重复，久违的太阳就在眼前。

仁花一边哭（虽然她觉得很不好意思但是忍不住），一边惊讶地看着影山放弃打分权。当然惊讶的不止她一个，摄影师把镜头怼着影山拍，主持人在镜头外表情管理失控，脸上斗大的“EXCUSE ME”。

没人跟他说还能弃权啊！

导演组灵活处理，立刻意识到这是个爆点，灯光师摄影师立刻就位，话筒恨不得塞影山嘴里。

众目睽睽之下，影山顿了顿：“我是乐队出身，没有办法公正评判。”

说这句话的时候影山没什么表情，广大网友激情过度解读，目前分成“影山一定是偏袒日向所以没法打分”和“影山一定是跟日向有过节所以没法打分”两大派系，双方唇枪舌战的小论文写了一堆，谁也说服不了谁。

仁花自然是前一派的忠实成员，不然现在也不会约日向翔阳出来见面。

她把杂志装进袋子里，对着咖啡店门前的玻璃用力拍了拍自己的脸：加油谷地仁花！你如果再不行动，明天就会因为老板猝死而丢失工作流落街头，被垃圾车运走填埋了！

五月的东京天气晴朗得像少女一样明媚，这座人流量大的亚洲都市每天都在发生各种事情。匆匆来往的人们大概以为仁花是哪里的实习生在给自己打气，投来鼓励或者漠不关心的目光。

“仁花？”

耳畔声音响起，仁花浑身上下一激灵，还是不习惯偶像离自己太近，太容易导致窒息了。

日向翔阳仍旧没戴口罩，穿了件米色的卫衣和牛仔外套，挂一副耳机，背个双肩包，跟仁花碰头就像高中生聚会。他单手揣在卫衣衣兜里，推开玻璃门示意仁花先进去。

咖啡豆香气浓郁，日向没有喝咖啡的习惯，帮仁花点了一杯拿铁，给自己点了杯冰摇水果茶。他们坐在靠窗的位置交谈。店内的音乐是吉他轻快的fifteen，日向无意识用手指轻敲着桌面。

“所以是影山遇到瓶颈了，你想要我去帮帮忙？”

“嗯，”仁花吞了吞口水：“影山君一向不擅长写恋爱类的歌曲，很容易变得烦躁，不按时吃饭，老喝咖啡，作息也跟吸血鬼一样很不健康.......”

日向咬着吸管笑起来：“吸血鬼哈哈哈哈！”

仁花头疼地笑了笑：“菅原前辈也劝不动，影山君知错不改。”她低头叹气：“我也没有办法的，但我觉得日向君可以帮上忙。”

“嗯......我要是去的话，大概会被丢出家门吧。”日向飞快地喝完了水果茶，用吸管拨弄空杯子，托着腮拖长了声音：“他没灵感的时候特别不待见我。”

“但是......”仁花想说你不一样，你回来之后影山话都变多了，还有好多细节都和以前不一样。

她还没列举出来，日向就从座位上跳起来：“不过就算你不拜托我，我也是要去的。”

仁花在偶像和老板之间左右摇摆，是一株标准的墙头草，她又忍不住担心起来：“那要是被丢出来怎么办？”

日向背上包挥挥手：“那就翻窗进去好啦！放心吧，包在我身上！”

***

日向猜的没错，影山连门都不想给他开：“你来做什么？”

男子汉大丈夫就要学会低头，日向伸出手指头把猫眼按住，免得表情露馅：“六月份的室外赛我还没有头绪，来找你探讨一下。”

影山开了条门缝：“我又不知道......”

小个子迅速挤进去，大笑着往沙发上一倒：“你是不是写不出来主题曲？”

“日向呆子！给我出去！”影山被戳穿，和日向隔着茶几对峙，想要把人拎出去。

“别不承认嘛影山君，”日向在沙发上打了个滚爬起来：“我也没说谎，我确实还不知道最后一轮室外赛怎么准备，所以决定去热海*实地考察。”

日向翔阳从书包里抽出一本资料：“锵锵！这是宇宙恋爱的台本，下半部分的内容都是要到伊豆半岛去录制。”

他把台本摊开放在茶几上，飞快地翻到了折角的地方：“你不是要给综艺写主题曲吗？要不要跟我一起去伊豆，看看他们要做什么，为什么做这些事情会谈恋爱？”

纸张哗啦啦地翻开，风声在耳边呼呼作响，日向的手指指在被红笔圈起来的地方，旁边龙飞凤舞地标了（1）——

乘坐东伊豆铁道列车。

\------------------------以下为文中文-------------------------------

《倒计时》05

“这个笔记本有什么用吗？”

十八岁的日向把乐器箱垫在膝盖上发出疑问，他翻开自己破破烂烂的笔记本：“我也有一本。”

影山把自己的那本也摊开放在日向身边，两本笔记上的字体丑得各有特色，是他们本人的笔迹无误，可谁都记不起来自己写过这种东西。

“看起来更像是清单一类的啊......”日向掏出笔来，把两个本子扉页的日期“2017/10/06”圈起来：“这种东西会是世界末日解救秘籍吗？好不靠谱。”

鼓手把架子鼓装好了，原地做了个深蹲：“也不一定是世界末日吧。”

“这么叫起来方便嘛。我看清单有重复的地方，不如先把这一项完成吧！我们最近不是要去静冈演唱吗？”

日向在本子上画了下划线：“乘坐东伊豆铁道列车，我们可以去买青春十八车票！”

\----距离“世界末日”还有32个月。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //YELLOW ，超级经典的摇滚情歌，真的非常让人心动的旋律和歌词。本文偶尔出镜的歌曲：Fifteen
> 
> //热海，即日向室外赛地点。热海在日本伊豆半岛的入口处。
> 
> //东伊豆铁道位于伊豆半岛，是一条非常适合旅游的铁道线。青春十八票（青春１８きっぷ）是日本特有的一种车票，基本是为了慢途火车旅行发行的，没有年龄限制
> 
> //宇宙恋爱类似于心动的信号这样的综艺，台本上会有些什么项目呢？


	11. 11 出发

东京向来倡导乘坐公共交通工具出行，除了为全球变暖低碳生活做贡献外，主要还因为堵车这个要命因素。

虽然城市交通方面管理有方，但该堵还是一样堵，尤其是周一，进城的车辆和睡过头开车的社畜难分难舍，造就“全勤奖又泡汤了为什么想不开要在周一开车”的人生哲理。不过总有在周一开车出行的勇士。

天色蒙蒙亮，门岗灭掉值班室的灯，把登记本抽出来放好，就着夜色未褪去的寒冷醒瞌睡，就看见一辆被涂装得狂放不羁的路虎，破开牛乳般的雾气刹到了眼前。

这位勇士开车很有风格，靠边停车一步到位，门岗心里犯嘀咕，不知道是哪个脾气大的人物。

来人下车，路虎发出“嘀嘀”两声表示车门锁好。嚯，还是个橙色头发的不良。

等对方走到自己面前，门岗又开始以貌取人地对他心生亲切起来。哪有这种款式的不良？没有七八个耳环，没有眼花缭乱的纹身，日向翔阳把长袖卷了卷，就穿了条破洞牛仔裤出门。年轻人的潮流不就是穿破破烂烂的裤子吗？

日向登记好姓名，门岗一边帮他开门一边忍不住提醒：“其实你可以把车开进地下车库，快一些。”

“谢谢！不过我不熟悉这里的地下车库，会找不到路的。”日向把笔盖盖好，转了圈笔合好登记本，朝门岗笑了笑。门岗才发现虽然眼前的年轻小子看起来乖顺，笑起来也温暖，但绝对不是好好学生的样子，是那种横冲直撞，给老师添一堆麻烦然后大声道歉的类型。日向挥挥手跟他说早上好，元气得让人也忍不住高兴起来。

算了，谁能不喜欢这种朝气满满的年轻人呢？怕是犯了错也没办法责骂的吧。

影山飞雄不这么想，任谁大清早被敲醒也不会高兴。但是这次日向翔阳理直气壮：“约好了今天去伊豆的！”

“要这么早出发吗？”

“周一不早一点的话会被堵在路上，”日向晃晃手上的车钥匙：“我租了一辆车，待会直接开到热海。快快快，你收拾好了吗？”

显然没有。影山连自己都没打理完毕，更不要说收拾行李了。

之前乌野四个人只有清水洁子一个助理，大家都独立自强，现在影山的个人助理仁花实在太过周到，连旅行用品都是仁花准备。

但是这次出行属于秘密，日向看着手忙脚乱的影山叹气：“你是不是被仁花照顾得太好了？”

影山睡得乱糟糟的头发还没梳，打着哈欠想要辩解，日向知道他脾性，得意地打断：“就让本大爷这位金牌助理来帮你好了！”

日向当了四年助理，动作井井有条。电脑、耳机、充电线、洗漱用具剃须刀.....所有行李用一个双肩旅行包就搞定了。

影山：“不用带其他衣物吗？”

日向：“我也不知道要去多久啊，到时候买就是了！”

说着小个子赶紧催着影山关闭电闸水阀，锁门出发。

旋风一样出了门，影山看着那辆名字叫路虎，涂装得活像突击队的老虎的车，不敢置信：“租车还能租到这种样式的？”

日向把副驾驶上的吉他包放到后座上，系好安全带。“路虎比较低调......”

低调才有鬼了吧！

“但是我一眼就看中这辆了！”日向坐上驾驶座，非常帅气地点火，踩下离合，路虎发出启动的呼呼声：“帅吧？”

“帅。”影山赞同。“不过你点火这么半天不走是什么意思？”

“开导航啊！不然我也不认路！”

看来助理生活并没有提升日向认路的本领。两位在这方面半斤八两，全靠谷歌导航救回小命。但影山更不擅长一些，因为他不仅认不了路，作为鼓手双踩习惯了还总是半路熄火。

导航的声音响起来，影山翻了翻车上的CD，皱起了眉头。日向摸出一个U盘来扔到他怀里：“我带了，你挑着放吧。”

影山随手点开一首轻快的歌，摇下车窗。东京的景色飞快地往后退，从熟悉褪成陌生。清晨的阳光渐渐把空气加热，路上行人三三两两。

仗着路虎底盘高，日向穿过破破烂烂的偏僻街道，抱怨着导航路线的奇怪。街边早点摊香气从车窗扑进来，日向尴尬地听见自己肚子叫了一声：“我记得你也没吃早饭。”

这还真是一点计划也没有，影山对未来要做什么也全然不知道，但是坐在一辆审美糟糕的车里，心情却好得莫名其妙。

【聴きたい曲も見つからない】

【还没找到想听的歌】

【憂鬱な一日の始まりが】

【就迎来了忧郁一天的开始】

【君の大げさな「おはよう」で】

【你一句略显夸张的早上好】

【すべて変わってしまう不思議】

【不可思议地改变了这一切】

***

“所以你的室外赛是什么规则？”吃喝完毕，影山开始关心正事。

日向凭印象给影山解释。

心动的声音三轮室内赛结束，还有一轮室外赛，是和后面的恋爱真人秀交叉录制。地点在热海海上花火大会旁边，要搭建让人心动的场景，由游玩的五百对情侣（包括真人秀的8位素人）投票，两人两票，一票代表一分。

“什么叫让人心动的场景？”

“就是.....嗯.....”日向把手机摸出来要递给影山，又想起什么把手机收回来，指纹解锁，调出邮箱：“节目组给我发的邮件，你自己看。”

影山接过来念：“让人心动的因素有很多，歌声、天气、味道......除了内在原因，外力都是环境因素。请选手们搭建自己认为浪漫的场景，让踏进这个场景的恋人感到心动，为你投票。道具不作限制，现场帮助嘉宾仅限一位，准备过程与现场都会剪辑录制......”

“室外赛题目叫【花火到来之前】？”

日向踩了刹车停在红灯前，转头把自己的手机收回来：“因为比赛时间就在热海花火大会前啊。”

“......有花火大会还不够吗？”影山丝毫没有想象力。

“花火大会是所有选手的共同条件，”日向回忆了一下询问别人的结果：“田中前辈和西谷前辈建议都是往地上铺满玫瑰花，研磨的建议是撒玫瑰花不如撒钱。”

影山居然觉得说得有点道理。

“真要是撒钱会被节目组追杀吧，”日向笑起来：“他们要审核和录制准备过程的。不过还早，还有一个月呢！”

东京到伊豆车程两个多小时，剩下的时间日向都在和影山争论从哪里上火车。

伊豆半岛是著名的温泉旅游地，各种旅游攻略都有一大把，影山看得眼花缭乱：“你居然没做攻略？你不是说你是金牌助理吗？”

“免费试用期结束了！现在我又不是你助理！”日向咬了颗糖含含糊糊：“我唯一做的准备就是租了这辆车。”

橙发小个子继续理直气壮：“再说了，旅行就是要毫无准备才有趣！”

影山对着旅游攻略网站头痛，心想你放屁。

最后他们直接决定买周游券，哪一趟车都能乘坐，然后在热海订一个月的民宿，真是花钱不记账的糊涂旅行。

***

东伊豆铁道急行，是沿着伊豆半岛东海岸的铁道线。他们把车停在热海，乘坐大巴去半岛的最南端，再乘列车返回热海。

伊豆一年四季人都不少，不过现在五月，樱花花期已过，盛夏尚未到来。影山坐在大巴上，日向坐在靠外的位置，小小的个子把影山挡住一点，小声问：“你没带口罩？”

“没带，”日向吹过来的呼吸吹得发梢痒痒的，影山却没避开：“不想带。我都半幕后四年了，当初乌野也不是主唱，要是这样还躲不过......”

影山气闷：“那就跑。”

日向压低声音笑：“行，那就跑。”

计划缜密！躲不过就跑！日向靠回椅背，窗外的风把鸟鸣送进来，车窗映着透明的蓝天，反正一切都很好，一切都会很顺利。他把拳头举起来，小声喊：“出发！”

影山非常幼稚地举起拳头跟他碰了一下：“出发。”

大巴上各国游客都有，人们讨论着接下来要去的景点，说话声音嘈杂。影山翻出耳机，脑子一抽，递给日向一只。日向捏着自己的耳机愣在对面，影山意识到自己这么做的奇怪，强行解释：“降噪耳机两只都带会坐过站.......”

这趟大巴终点站下田就是他们要下车的地方，根本不可能坐过站。

日向默默把自己的耳机收起来，假装不知道漏洞：“你说得对。”

影山的降噪耳机是有线耳机。解开耳机线的时候，他突然想起《倒计时》里面的笔记本清单里面有这一项，下意识地把耳机递了出去。

实际上他们年少的时候买不起好的耳机，共用一副也是常有的事情。幸亏当年还不流行耳机双声道，不然也根本无法共用。影山看着自己的歌单，把左右声道平衡的歌挑出来另外新建一个歌单。

降噪耳机只带一只丝毫起不了降噪的作用，但是影山似乎也并不觉得吵闹了。右耳里的歌声和鼓点都清晰无比，耳机线把两个人连接在一起，听着同样的声音，仿佛有着也同样的心跳。

【ムキになって】

【不要一脸较真地】

【「なんでよ？」って聞かないでよ】

【追问我为什么】

【キリがないが言うよ】

【我可以说出无数个】

【君がいい理由を】

【选择你的理由】

影山说不出来选择开始这趟旅行的理由。

但没有理由地很期待。

也许日向说得对，毫无准备的旅行最有趣。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //好的.......我本来想这一章把火车情节写完，想不到写了三千还没坐上火车。
> 
> //本章音乐：祝祭（为什么出现日文因为我发现中文翻译有一点，不达意）
> 
> //下一章：东伊豆铁道急行与海岸。


	12. 12

伊豆半岛东海岸线，铁道几乎与海面平行，海水涌动着拍打在礁石上，碎成白色的水沫，哗啦啦绵密的潮声与咸味的海风挤进敞开的火车窗，眺望出去是与天空接壤的湛蓝海域。

日向翔阳把车窗开到最大，抬着窗楞往外看：“海边的火车真好啊，当初我们来静冈演唱的时候怎么没有坐火车呢？”。

影山拽着日向的领子：“不要把脑袋伸出去。”说着他也趴到窗边：“当时太忙了吧，只来得及泡一次温泉就离开了。”

伊豆因为川端康成的著作，有一列特别列车“舞女号”。舞女号由亮丽的红色蓝色与白色组成，车厢内装饰也是相同颜色，座位却不像平常列车是单独分开，而是两张长椅面对面，隔绝其他视线成为一个半开放的小空间。

正因如此,舞女号格外受到恋人们的青睐，日向影山从车厢头走到尾，能看见八成以上都是年轻人们相互依偎在一起，剩下的多半是恋人未满来培养感情的。

影山作为个中例外，一点也没觉得有问题，他坐回位置上：“坐这种火车就能培养感情？”

“重要的是浪漫。”日向回头一看影山，脸上假如能够写字的话，影山飞雄现在就是满脸写着“我不信”。

日向承认：“好吧我也不太明白。可能是因为参加的素人彼此不太熟悉，要让他们有个认知的时间吧，景色美好确实身心舒畅不是吗？”

不过他们认识时间实在是很长了。如果按记忆划分年，十岁以下大概都是不能算做年岁的，因为回想起来很难有什么印象深刻的回忆。日向翔阳的重要回忆大多都是和影山飞雄有关，反过来也一样，乌野好似给他们底色画上了浓墨重彩的一笔，长成什么样的大人都有迹可循，都能够在过往的时光中找到痕迹。

谈心就不必了。

日向把包里的台本拿出来放到小桌子上，坐到影山身边：“那我们看看节目组都准备了些什么活动，我们要去做哪些吧。”

***

宇宙恋爱是一档恋爱社交推理真人秀节目，以素人单身男女日常相处的生活细节和情感走向为主体，邀请嘉宾反观和解读8位素人之间的情感交流和心动信号，并进行心动连线。

主题曲，当然是用在素人恋爱相处的时候。而宇宙恋爱的台本其实很简单，并没有强求人设，而是筛选的时候就选择性格合适的男女，给他们相处的环境与约会的选择。导演组的解释是，心动与暧昧是很难演出来的。

影山看完规则脱口而出：“这不就是炒cp股吗？”

日向偏头瞪大眼睛，看了影山一眼，影山飞雄意识到自己知道的太多了，咳嗽了几声转移话题：“都是仁花说的......我们看看约会都有些什么选择吧。”

仁花在东京打了个喷嚏，非常无辜。

“游乐园这类的也就算了，为什么还有美术馆、博物馆、猫咖这种地方？”影山在最后一个地点重读。

“哈哈哈哈哈这个一定要去，”日向翔阳飞快地用笔画了两圈。影山不受小动物欢迎，去了简直打击自信，闻言愤愤地把博物馆美术馆也圈起来：“那就都去，谁怕谁。”

伤敌一千自损八百，他们要是进美术馆绝对是昏头涨脑地出来——两人浑身上下没一个细胞长在了美术欣赏上。

日向翔阳飞快地列了个计划表，边写边道：“不过我们也没必要一定要跟节目组一样，比如他们还在片濑白田站停留了一天晚上泡温泉.......”

广播的女声提醒着下一站是城ヶ崎海岸，影山翻回去看站点：“片濑白田早就过站了。”

“对，我们也没法现在去泡温泉啊，行李都在热海呢。”日向把背包装好：“但我想在这一站下去看看，去海岸吗？”

影山站起来，挑挑眉头：“比比谁先跑到海边。”

城ヶ崎海岸站下车，穿过八重樱并木即可到达海岸。城ヶ崎海岸是火山喷发时流出的溶岩冷却后形成的里亚式海岸，八重樱的花期已经结束，路旁高大的树木枝叶交叠，组成翠绿的隧道，越过隧道尽头的吊桥，影山飞雄和日向翔阳几乎是同时触到海水。

平局。日向踢着岸边的石头问影山：“你没跟菅原前辈说你行程，打算瞒到什么时候？”

“大概也只能瞒到明天吧，今天我给仁花放假了，再多就会立刻被发现不对。”影山走得四平八稳，侧头反问日向：“你呢？”

“我又不是你，大忙人。我本来就跟队长报备了要来热海实地考察。”

虽然泽村大地已经是日向的经纪人，但他们都习惯了叫队长，乌野自泽村离开后也没有新的队长，这个称呼永远为泽村保留。

东伊豆的海水异常湛蓝，成吨的海水和黑色礁石相撞，发出的声响比火车上听见的潮声还要大，白色浪花缀满了海岸线，阳光炽热，白云高悬。

但是影山的预估出了偏差，潮声淹没了他手机的声响，联系不上他的仁花立刻跑去问了菅原。

菅原站在公司饮水机面前接电话：“影山？我不知道啊，他给你放假了？我怎么不知道他最近有事？”

影山某种程度上来说是很让人省心的音乐人，有什么事都会提前告诉助理或经纪人，因此那条语焉不详的“今天有事，放你一天假”短信，就显得格外奇怪。仁花心里发慌，跑到菅原办公室团团转。

菅原老神再在：“你别急，我去问问大地。”

“为什么要问泽村？”

“我不是告诉过你，影山和日向凑一块会很麻烦吗？”菅原一边拨电话一边冲她笑，看起来心情居然还不错。

仁花感觉空气像黑洞一样让人窒息，她冒冷汗，听到菅原说日向果然也不在东京，跑到热海去了。

“这都是我的错。”仁花抱着头恨不得原地跪坐：“是我拜托日向君去看看影山的，我没想到.......我立刻就去热海找他们！”

菅原赶紧把仁花按回椅子上坐好：“热海那么多人呢，别冲动。”

仁花在心里唾弃自己：多大的人了还这么瞎紧张，你看菅原前辈多么镇静，一定已经有办法了。

“不是你的错，日向回国我就猜到了会出这种问题。”镇静的菅原眨眨眼：“其实要找人也没有问题，我有影山手机的定位，不过......”

仁花从沙发上坐到了地上：“这这这，这不违法吗？”

“影山知道。这个其实是小武老师特地告诉我的......因为小武老师当乌野经纪人的时候，队里四个人没一个靠谱的，影山和日向还迷路，就干脆都在他们手机上安了定位。一般来说用不到的，我这几年也确实没用到过。”

菅原埋进堆满资料的办公桌，找出了行程表。

“不过我并不打算去找他们。”

“啊？”好不容易看见曙光的仁花觉得世界逻辑混乱：“之后还有工作的吧......”

菅原飞快地翻着工作资料：“跟着剧组跑场映，这个可以不去，缘下力不会介意的。还有几个采访，当初也只答应了线上采访，月底有一个拍摄的工作，到时候让他回来一趟就是了......”

仁花还没问为什么，菅原就撑在办公桌的边沿，目光炯炯地看着仁花：“通知公关部的朋友们，这两天工作量加大。”

“让他任性一次吧，出了事我兜着。”

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //仁花：风评被害。我好喜欢suga麻麻
> 
> //别听我瞎编，确实有舞女号列车，但是内部陈设不是这样的。
> 
> //下一章：游乐园。


	13. 13 游乐园

\----------------------------文中文-------------------------------------

《倒计时》09

“你们不是刚刚.......”

钻石与花摩天轮是东京湾最负盛名的摩天轮，工作人员站在摩天轮下，每天要见无数的情侣与家人。他一眼就认出了眼前的两个人刚才来过，不仅仅因为其中小个子特别的发色，更因为刚才来的时候，是四个男生坐了同一个观光舱。

现在两个人单独来再坐一次摩天轮？

工作人员脑中百转千回，看着影山和日向猫着腰钻进观光舱，关舱门的时候忍不住道：“祝你们幸福。”

日向：“他说什么？”

影山听清了，但并不想复述一遍：“说你是呆子。”

“喂喂喂，你这样待会怎么完成清单？”

这太尴尬了，影山飞雄和日向翔阳面对面正襟危坐，摩天轮缓缓转动，他们的膝盖在轻微的晃动中碰撞着，又被主人很快挪开。之前乌野硬是要一起上来，所有人的脸蛋贴在玻璃上“哦哦哦”地大叫，怎么没觉得观光舱空间狭窄呢？

日向吞了口水，觉得小小玻璃舱里面的空气都变得粘稠了起来，绕也绕不开的是他们笔记本上共同的清单项目。

【和日向翔阳/影山飞雄在摩天轮的顶点亲吻】

靠！为什么会有这种要求啊！明确得让人想找个借口都找不到！笔记本每完成一项，就会自动浮现出横线划去这一横排，有时候日向和影山想打个擦边球都不行，这个规则该死的严密。

影山看起来也并不自在。鼓手清了清嗓子：“摩天轮的顶点是有什么特殊意义吗？拯救世界的通道什么的。”

放屁，日向翔阳有气无力地念出了自己谷歌到的结果：

“当摩天轮达到最高点时，

“如果与恋人亲吻，

“就会永远一直走下去。”

这显然和拯救世界毫无关系，他们也并不是恋人啊。

视线逐渐开阔，东京湾与城市覆盖着温柔的阳光，明明是多云的秋天，日向却整个人发烧了一样，像一只红彤彤的橘子，好在影山表面八风不动，耳朵也是红得不行，这样日向感到了一点安慰。

摩天轮的钢架一寸寸往上升，攀爬的音阶一样击在耳膜和心房。眼看着顶点就要到了，日向心一横，站起来。

观光舱连日向也不能直立，他一只手撑在影山脸旁边，心里不合时宜地走神：怪不得影山有不少女友粉，光是皮相就很吸引人，鼻梁高，眼窝深，凑得太近能看清长长的颤动的眼睫。

日向屏住呼吸，憋着气说话：“也没说要亲哪儿对吧。”

他飞快地挨了一下鼓手的脸颊，然后像被戳到肚子的刺猬，迅速滚到了最远的地方把自己卷起来。

日向拿出本子一看，笔记本上这一项丝毫没有变化。

“这也不行吗？”日向抱着头倒在座位上。

“你停顿时间太长了，”影山才回过神来，语速缓慢：“已经不是在顶点了。”

“那你不提醒我！很想被亲吗？！”

日向反应过来自己话里的暧昧，刚想说我不是那个意思，就听见影山平平的语气里带着恍惚：“你停顿太久，亲得太快了。”后半句低到几乎是气声从牙缝里挤出来。

日向：“......”

摩天轮的一圈不过十几分钟，工作人员很快又见到了他们。橙头发的小个子捂着脸似乎很害羞，高大的那个年轻人压着嗓子道：“再坐一圈。”

***

\------------------------正文-------------------------------------  


游乐园，满足情侣约会朋友出行亲子互动的各种要求，长久以来都是人气鼎盛的娱乐地点。

静冈的Cheery游乐场是新建的游乐园，人气却已经不低，整座游乐园有着许多自由租车点，日向拉着影山去骑自行车，脚踏得飞快，号称不能把任何一秒浪费在路上。

节目组的游乐园项目建议被他们忘到了脑后，大概是为了拍摄效果，节目组建议的都是温馨浪漫的项目。日向扫了一眼就决定按照心意去玩，他把游乐园的路线图摊平放到自行车的篮子里，跨上车座异常兴奋：“我已经一年多没来游乐园了！”

影山算了算自己上一次去游乐园，还是四年前和乌野一起去的。

日向骑车在前面，单手握着车把指向前方，回头笑着对影山喊：“影山你想不想去海--盗--船--”

他们的爱好项目高度重合，其实根本不需要问，日向就看见影山骑到自己前面去了。春末夏初的风和煦，阳光却已经有热度，出发的时候日向买了两顶遮阳帽，往影山头上一扣，刚好合适，遮住晃眼的光线，没遮住眼睛的笑意。

***

菅原打电话的时候，影山刚刚从过山车下来，站在美食街拿着两支冰淇淋。身边的小朋友正在和家长撒娇要吃烤肠，影山稍稍走远了一点，站到屋檐下的阴影接电话。

“我说......你们可真会给公关部找事情，游乐园这种地方人那么多，生怕别人认不出来吗？”

菅原一大早起来就成功地在趋势上看到了自家艺人，就算做好了公关爆炸的准备，仍旧有点跳脚。影山垂眼看着手里面的两支冰淇淋，向他道歉。

电话那头好像有别的人要说话，菅原把手机交出去，听筒里居然传出来了泽村大地的声音：“影山。”

影山飞雄对于老队长仍然有条件反射的害怕，汗毛立起来，如果他有尾巴大概也夹起来了，再次道歉：“对不起，我......”

“我不是来专程责备你的，”泽村语气居然很平静：“好好玩一趟吧影山，你沉静太久了。”

冰淇淋的形状因为融化而变形，甜腻的味道把整条街都裹起来，影山刚刚坐的过山车到现在似乎才发挥作用，头重脚轻起来。

他心里想辩解，但是无从开口。

乌野解散的时候，所有人都觉得日向离不开影山。天才的光辉几乎要盖住所有人的光芒，何况日向虽然出色，但表现最优秀的曲子都是影山所作。影山是乌野公认的灵魂，主唱只是灵魂表现的一种媒介。

可是这几年，影山飞雄完美地从一名摇滚乐队成员变成了独立的音乐人，定居在东京不再漂泊，夜里灵魂却沉沉浮浮飘飘荡荡，那些梦里的回忆有没有通道回到过去，他在想念什么？那些找不到满意的歌手的曲子积压在硬盘里，他写歌是为谁所写，他在等什么？

影山飞雄一时间喉头像堵住了一样，听见大地问日向在你身边吗，反应迟钝：“在.......哦哦，不在，那家伙吃棉花糖把棉花糖弄到了帽檐上，找水龙头去了。”

话音刚落，就看见日向翔阳拿着湿漉漉的帽子蹦过来，橙色的发梢得以重见天日，和太阳发生耀眼的化学反应，鲜艳地燃烧。日向养了一段时间肤色又回到从前，跟旧时光里一模一样，笑着跑过来要拿走影山手里的一支冰淇淋。

“现在在我身边了。”影山打开免提，日向无知无觉地抬头问影山在跟谁说话。

然后大地有力的声音就从听筒里传出来：“日向！影山！你们会不会不要给人添麻烦！”

好吧在这等着呢，该挨的骂迟到但不会缺席。

日向焉焉地立正站好，听泽村说有这种计划不要瞒着，搞得他们像棒打鸳鸯的家长。

“诶诶诶？”虽然泽村大地的用词有些奇怪，日向还是飞快地领会了意思：“这是同意了的意思吗？”

影山觉得这个对话听起来更加奇怪了，把挂断电话的手机收好，嗯了一声：“没多少时间了，你还想去哪儿？”

节目组明确要求的是必须乘坐摩天轮，在此之前他们大概还能再去一个项目。

日向翔阳把冰淇淋咬一大口吞下去：“CHREE游乐园还有一个很有特色的登高点，观光铁塔。但是我想再去坐一次过山车.......”

“那走吧。”影山飞雄抽了张餐巾纸擦嘴，大步往回走。

日向非常应景地哼着歌，对于再坐一次过山车充满兴奋，和前后座位紧张的游客形成鲜明对比。过山车缓慢地加速的时候他唱的《Rollercoaster》还在调上，等从最高点往下俯冲，哼出来的音符全部跑调，日向翔阳干脆地大笑起来。

【We were shot gun lovers I was shot gun running away】

【So come a little closer】

【There was something I could tell ya】

【You were such a rollercoaster】

【And a killer queen you are】  


摩天轮和过山车都是用钢架子搭起来的庞然大物，给人的感觉却完全不一样。他们才从过山车下来就钻进了摩天轮的观光舱。

日向翔阳坐在对面，两个年轻人的膝盖轻轻碰撞，影山心里一下子就想起冰棱糖葫芦才更新的《倒计时》。

这太糟糕了。

幸好他们仅仅只是为了节目组的要求来观光一下，日向翔阳看着玻璃窗外的景色，说：“节目组把游乐园作为行程录制的最后一期，大概是想在摩天轮这个传统项目上告白吧。”

“摩天轮是传统告白项目吗？我记得它的传说是.......”影山别开眼，想把那段传说说出来，却被日向抢了先。

“当摩天轮达到最高点时，

“如果与恋人亲吻，

“就会永远一直走下去。”

主唱的声音轻轻的，仍然溢满了整个舱室，同人和现实在此刻微妙地重合了，影山觉得下一秒日向就要站起来了。

他呼吸快停了，日向自然觉得不对劲，稍微站起来问道：“你怎么了？”

救命。影山心理活动就是两个字，他看着日向凑了过来，把手放在自己额头上，呼吸轻柔，脸上的绒毛都清晰可见。他好像还在过山车上，脑海里回荡着《Rollercoaster》里的“Come a little closer”。

城市与天空之间的狭窄空间，无处可逃的地方。影山僵硬得像钢板，捏着拳头心想这难道是在做梦。

好在他确实没有做梦，日向又坐了回去：“没发烧啊。”

“我恐高。”影山缓过气来，胡说八道。

“刚刚在过山车上不是你本人吗影山君？”

一圈只要十来分钟，他们很快又回到了地面上，影山有种劫后余生的感觉，比坐过山车还紧张。

胡思乱想是病，得治。

话说回来，不是恋人在摩天轮顶点亲吻的话，是不是也能一直走下去呢？

影山呆滞地走在日向身后，觉得自己有点没救了。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //小剧场：
> 
> 影山和日向是被拍到的，双人图。网络上瞬间所有的“影山日向不合”的论点被推翻，影山在糖葫芦胡乱的私信轰炸中心想，这张偷拍还挺好看。
> 
> 存图.gif
> 
> //这个游乐园属于虚构。没有旋转木马......卑微。之前古馆老师画过过山车的乌野一年级吧，影日超兴奋的样子好可爱。
> 
> //《Rollercoaster》，歌词太合适了我恨不得全部放上去。但是这里放不下。这个歌手的歌都好听到爆炸，以及这个歌曲有一个棒呆了的影日剪辑，都给我看！
> 
> //下一章：校园。


	14. 14 校园

宇宙恋爱挑选素人的时候，经过了重重筛选，给出来的约会选项也是根据素人们厚厚的履历与兴趣爱好而定的。

千挑万选的这8位素人，自然个个不俗，不仅相貌佳，性格各有特色，还身怀各种特长。光是简介，就透露出优质单身男女的气息。广大网友看着简历非常感慨：“原来这样也找不到对象吗？”

据说有一位美术系的插画家，为此影山和日向在美术馆打着哈欠，觉得这种地方丝毫不能培养感情。也有擅长技能与众不同的素人，影山日向进了射击馆，就把目的忘到了脑后，开始没完没了地比赛。

眼下这个选项自然也是有缘由的：去静冈大学散步。

“据说是因为有一位素人的母校就是静冈大学。”日向把今天的行程定下来，说。

“回母校散步能够培养感情吗？”

“大概会有很多回忆，可以说起过去的校园时光吧。”日向把书包背上肩：“希望这所学校门禁不严，能让我们混进去。”

混门禁，日向可是熟练工。

影山和日向高中毕业的时候，恰巧乌野从地下乐队走出来签约，自然是没有上大学。当然他们的文化课成绩也达不到，但是稻佐音乐大学为影山开了一扇门，允许他做一个时间自由的旁听生。

稻佐音乐大学有着全国最出色的流行音乐系，日向翔阳不请自来，也溜进学校旁听，把各种门禁时间摸了个一清二楚，还按时交作业——来来去去鹫匠教授都认识他了。

他们趴在图书馆的桌子上赶过作业，早起跟钢琴系的同学抢过琴房。要作曲编曲光学吉他是远远不够的，钢琴作为古典音乐的foremost，在摇滚乐里也一样，只有钢琴能够表现最宽广的音域，任意变化的强弱，变化无穷的和声，十二平均律使得钢琴从此可以畅通无阻地自由转调和方便地应用和声技巧。

日向学钢琴实际上已经很晚了，但他字典里好像没有“算了”这样的字眼，而是一头栽进了琴房。

显著的后果就是从看见什么都想拨两下，变成了看见什么都想敲两下。

正值周末，校园里仍然留有不少人，一片开阔的空地上搭建起了露天舞台，台阶作为观众席，他们竟然赶上了静冈的十佳歌手比赛。

虽说当初乌野当初的听众现在大多毕业了，校园里还是稍微注意了一点，日向影山都规规矩矩带了口罩，免得打扰到年轻的学子。幸好大学生戴口罩的数量众多，也并不引人注目。

组织者在分发应援物品，他们跑去领了一个拍拍手，坐到观众席上去，准备听一听歌唱比赛。

当初稻佐音乐大学的所有校园比赛，他们一个也没赶上过。音乐专业学校能人辈出，比赛会直接征用体育馆作为场地，对全社会开放。稻佐音乐大学的体育馆是全封闭式，能容纳近万人，乌野巡演的第一站就在稻佐体育馆，定下来场地的那一周，影山和日向提前去体育馆看看，正巧碰上音控室试音。

四面八方的坐席，围绕着中间的木地板。高高的穹顶倾泻下音乐声，广播放的是《Don't take the money》，音响效果实在是好到爆炸，重低音和高音的混响把人从头到脚洗刷一遍，日向哼唱起来，影山心念一动。

“你等等。”鼓手沿着坐席旁的过道往上跑，长腿一步跨三个台阶，外套被奔跑的风吹得飞起，像一只起起落落展翅的乌鸦，他一口气到了最顶端的音控室。

流水一样的音乐中断，下一刻，吉他的前奏从四面八方簇拥过来，切换到了乌野的歌曲。

影山站在高高的观众席上往下走，日向站在木地板的正中央。

【They think that we are no one】

【We are nothing not sorry】

【They push us】

【It's too late it's too late】

【Not going back】

观众席的蓝色椅子空空荡荡，场地空旷，站得太高，影山按理来说并听不见日向在唱什么，但他已经在排练室里听过无数遍。翻滚的贝斯线和鼓点把空气震荡起来，没有听众也没有舞台的表演，从玻璃洒进来的阳光照亮场馆，他们还年轻得过分，十八九岁，是耀眼又年轻的星星。

稻佐音乐大学的校园比赛再怎么高规格，可惜因为总是和通告行程冲突，乌野既不能参加也不能观看，现在倒是补足了遗憾。

校园歌手都看起来单纯，但也不缺乏有实力者，日向翔阳和影山飞雄坐在角落，小声交头接耳评价每位选手。

“哦哦？居然是电吉他？”日向看着上台的男孩有点兴奋，但前奏响起的时候又呆滞了。

是乌野的歌。

听众和亲友团鼓掌的声音像潮水，谁也不能发现这个角落坐着原唱。日向翔阳手臂一撑，坐到了影山身后的台阶，这个位置不需要偏头就能说话。

影山感觉日向几乎是把脑袋搁在自己肩膀上，跟着唱这首曲子。

拍拍手打节奏的声音响亮，在场的居然有不少乌野的歌迷，甚至能轻声合唱起来。舞台上的歌手把电吉他拨到震颤，影山却只感受得到后背贴过来的心跳，还有耳边太近的呼吸。

【No ground beneath your feet】

【Not here to hold you】

高潮部分日向声音的穿透力根本压不住，越来越多的人看了过来。日向橙色的头发简直是鲜明的旗帜，正在唱歌的选手视力实在优秀，甚至跳下了舞台就要冲过来。

“跑啊！”日向翻过一旁的围栏，拉着影山跑，还真是应了那句“被发现了就跑”。那位选手无线话筒都没关，大叫出了日向翔阳的名字。

还是个日向的粉丝！

人群山呼海啸地涌过来，知道乌野的自然想要见他们，不明真相的围观群众也跟着一起跑，校园里像在举行大型长跑比赛。

嘈杂尖叫的人群被甩开，橙发的前主唱跑着还跳上花坛护栏，回头冲那个年轻的男孩大叫：“唱得不错——”说着大吼唱完最后两句。

【Cause we are we are】

【The colors in the dark】

还有一句“好好加油”来不及说了，影山倒回来把不省心的日向拽走，后面响起遗憾的声音也不回头，可谓相当无情。

***

“为什么跟你干什么都会变得很狼狈。”影山一边喘着气一边说，他们甩开了粉丝，但是成功迷路。

日向掏出手机搜导航：“你也一样吧，我觉得你该反省一下.......疼疼疼不要抓头！”

导航还是很靠谱的，他们现在看到路过的学生都躲着走，在树林间抄近路。

影山揣兜走在后面：“说起来，你回来见过鹫匠教授了吗？”

“我之前有给他送纪念品，不过回国还没去拜见。”

“改天回稻佐音乐大学一趟看看吧。”

“你想他了？”日向稍微放慢了脚步。

“废话。”影山承认。当初鹫匠教练嘴硬心软，实际上给了他们很多帮助，是一位恩师。

“那我呢？”

影山飞雄看着日向停下脚步，脚下垫着厚厚的落叶，傍晚的火烧云从树冠的缝隙能够瞥见，林间快速移动的风把日向下一句送过来：“你有想我吗？”

“没有。”影山下意识说，错肩走到前方去，有些不易被察觉的慌乱。

“真的吗？好吧。”日向一直是直球顶级选手，被否认了语气中也有失落，然后很快又岔开了话题。

影山却迟迟神游天外。

有一点点、只有一点点、微不足道的想念，影山飞雄心想，却没说出口。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //乌野的这个歌我真的......写不出来歌词.....歌词来自于OOR的《We are》,是一个十八岁企划做出来的歌曲，企划非常动人，合唱版本更好听
> 
> //另一首仅仅提到的歌：《Don't take the money》，有合唱和独唱版本，搜搜看都很好听。
> 
> //下一章：看电影


	15. 15 看电影

现代都市生活潜移默化间影响着所有人。形形色色的商场，随处可见的广告，电影、小说、音乐的循环，使得大家说话做事虽然因人而异，但总有相同的地方，比如出门会坐地铁或者打车，比如不想出门就叫外卖。

这些通通是城市生活的一部分，只要不是偏远得脱离人类，就会不由自主地被大众浪潮影响，变成“有网就是娘”基本原则的信徒。

说起约会，看电影是现代人永远经典不过时的选择。影山日向看到节目组也准备了这个选项，生出一种“果然如此”的理所应当来。

不过影山并不太清楚为什么电影院就是经典，怀疑这种东西就像钻石一样，是现代营销打造出来的浪漫。

离电影开场还有半个钟头，他靠在商场的抓娃娃机旁发消息。重重玻璃外是日向全神贯注睁大的双眼，抓娃娃像入定一样忘我。影山这段时间时常有需要线上处理的工作，日向很有眼色地不会来打扰他。

影山一脸严肃，很有工作状态的风范，可惜聊天的那头并不是仁花也不是菅原，是冰棱糖葫芦。

自从被拍到他们出来玩，网络上论战以“影山和日向关系很好”派的压倒性胜利终结，冰棱糖葫芦的评论区涌入了一大批新人，这下小e都不能抢到首杀了。圈内大手糖葫芦多年来什么大风大浪没见过，深谙多说多错的道理，壳子一缩对外又变成了当初无情话少的产粮bot，影山能勾搭上也是纯属巧合。

人多是非多，他那些棒槌一样的评论被新来的小姑娘们群起而攻之，久而久之也懒得留评，就点个赞表示朕已阅，有什么想说的直接私信敲过去。

冰棱糖葫芦最近经常不上线，昨天晚上问的问题现在才得到回答。

【用户779273】：为什么看电影是约会的经典选择？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：你还真是把我当维基百科来用啊

【冰棱糖葫芦】：还能因为什么，黑暗呗！就像夜色里面感情容易压倒理智一样。黑暗能催生很多情感，放大一切思绪，心上人就坐在旁边，荧屏的光明明暗暗，你难道不想做点什么吗？

【用户779273】：电影院的监控看得一清二楚。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：又不是让你打一炮！坐在最后一排亲亲也可以啊。就算没有亲吻，牵个小手也很好。青涩的恋爱不就是会因为十指相扣而心动的美好吗？

影山不置可否。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：不过看的片子要有讲究。你要出去约会吗？来姐姐给你提供过来人的建议。

【用户779273】：恋爱片？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：不不不，首先，不要是个大烂片。不然以后回忆起来就是你们在后面卿卿我我，屏幕上天雷滚滚，太糟心了。就算不是冲着电影去看，两个多小时呢总有注意力放在电影上的时候，烂片多么影响情调。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：也不要是个情节紧凑的动作或者推理片，反正你们也不是去全心全意看电影的。选个主线简单流畅、镜头色彩美好、配乐合适舒缓的片子就行，文艺片也行，恋爱片更佳

【冰棱糖葫芦】：不过还有一句要提醒的，早恋要看清楚对象哦不要被骗了！

【用户779372】：不早了，我应该比你大

【用户779372】：也不是恋。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：哟哟嘴硬，那你是去电影院干嘛，相亲啊

【用户779372】：学术探讨

电影开始时间要到了，日向跑去买爆米花和可乐，影山把手机收起来。他们要去看的电影其实早就订好了，《玻璃瓶汽水》，倒是莫名符合冰棱糖葫芦这套理论。

不对，又不是真的约会，管这么多干嘛？

在选电影的时候，两人的意见倒是很一致。缺席宣传的影山飞雄，怀着对缘下力的并不存在的愧疚打算贡献一份票房，也再看一遍成片。而日向不知道从何处知晓了影山在这部片子里的出演，自然也打算看看。

好好看个电影活生生变成了学术探讨，为了方便交流他们选了靠后的位置。

《玻璃瓶汽水》的色调特别出色，缘下对于长短镜头的把握很美好。这部电影口碑不错，以至于影厅里倒数几排都坐了不少人，而且小情侣占大半。日向想要跟影山说话就得把凑到耳朵边：“主题曲的词不是你写的吧。”

影山把日向推回左边，觉得耳朵痒痒的，摆了摆手表示确实不是他写的。

周围都是恋人实在很影响认真观看的人的心情，影山正襟危坐，坚定自己只是来学术探讨。日向也明白人多的地方不好交流，窝在椅子上好好看电影去了。

影厅的椅子又大又软，日向坐没坐相，小小的个子几乎是陷在椅子里。座位之间有着低低的扶手，是用来放饮料的地方。

日向翔阳把饮料放在了没人那一边，爆米花的盒子放在膝盖上，明明灭灭的光落在他的侧脸，影山看着日向空出来的那只手，不合时宜地想到冰棱糖葫芦的话。

在黑暗中牵手有什么值得心动的？

影片放到了年少恋人重逢的那一段，钢琴与木吉他一响起，观众中有着抽鼻子的声音。日向刚刚还好好放在原地的右手抬了起来。

乌野的时候，最注重手部保养的不是吉他手也不是贝斯手，反而是影山。用月岛嘲讽的话来说就是金贵，恨不得给双手上保险。听闻此言，影山转身就去上保险了。

日向在某些方面的确很像影山，连修指甲的习惯都一模一样，四年没变。

日向非常自然地拽过影山的手，那只熟悉的手放到了影山手心。

影山飞雄大脑放空，想不出怎么才能不动声色地把手抽回来。

荧幕的冷光映在日向的指节上，现在只要一合拢手指就能真的十指相扣，影山僵硬地抽了口气，绷紧了后背。

日向翔阳无知无觉，用食指在影山手心里画了一个“C”。

什么意思？影山脑子分裂成了两半，一半在想C什么，一半在想日向被称作小太阳不是没有缘由，他的体温总是偏高，指腹的热度画过影山手掌心的纹路和茧子，留下蜗牛爬过一样明显的痕迹。

日向又写了个“D”。

哦，影山飞雄想起来了，重逢这段音乐用了C调和D调变调的和弦，是全片里面他自我觉得最满意的音乐，日向大概也深有感触。

什么也没有发生，什么也不会发生。

影山不动声色地呼出一口气，把绷紧的神经舒缓下来，在心里重复。

学术探讨，都是学术探讨。

***TBC***


	16. 16 secret

火车站这三个字好像天生带着“拥挤”的色彩，旅游城市的火车站就是拥挤的重灾区，出站口人海泱泱一片，脚不沾地也能被拥着向前。到了晚上就更热闹，一群人力广告驻扎在出站口，见人就问“打车吗”“住宿吗”，各种小旅馆的灯牌争奇斗艳，堪称一绝。

仁花抵达热海的时候天色将暗，也不幸赶上了这份热闹。她把背包背在胸前护着，艰难地拨开人潮：“不住宿，不打车。”

人潮到了火车站门口的广场各自疏散，鸽群起起落落，仁花站在水池旁打电话。她在三浦老师那边耽搁了不少时间，以至于没能按计划抵达热海。不过影山说这几天他都不忙，到了打电话就行。

小助理拍了拍胸口的包，电话听筒里每嘟一声她心中的绝望就更多一分，仁花对影山的掉线又有了更进一步的认识。

不接电话是被绑架了吗！

影山并非故意不接电话，也不是仁花脑补的那样被绑架了，实在是身边太吵闹了。

热海的酒吧街临海，大大小小的酒吧扎堆在一起，海潮卷在岸边的礁石上，一溜逛过去插电驻唱的乐队就有十来支，日向和影山晃悠了一圈，挑了家听起来不错的酒吧钻进去。

节目组台本上写的调酒，可能是哪位素人的兴趣爱好。但他们俩没有一个人精通此道，至今为止可能只会把可乐倒进红酒这种邪魔外道。

这家酒吧驻唱的乐队PIN是一只很年轻的乐队，似乎还挺有人气，围坐的乐迷不少，日向趴在吧台边跟调酒的小年轻说话，影山就一言不发地坐在高脚凳上听。调酒师小仓年纪不大，一点也没认出来日向是谁。小仓非常崇拜他们的驻唱乐队，一边调酒一边眉飞色舞地夸赞：“长濑的吉他真的超级棒！”

长濑是PIN的主唱兼吉他手，日向赞同捧场：“确实超级棒！”

影山把手里的杯子“噔”地放到桌上，心想，确实是不错的水平，但离超级棒还差一截距离。日向夸人一直都咋咋呼呼，莫名其妙有很多人吃这一套，小仓显然很高兴，调了一杯云莓伏加特豪气干云地送给日向，然后就开始滔滔不绝地讲述PIN这支乐队的诸多事情。

当他说到“PIN最喜欢的乐队好像是一只已经解散的乐队，叫乌野”的时候，日向挑眉看了看影山，乌野前主唱喝酒上脸，现在整个人红扑扑的，他从兜里摸出一个小物件来。

“谢谢你的酒，”日向笑着把水滴形的吉他拨片送给小仓，影山依稀可以看到拨片上日向翔阳鬼画符一样的签名。桌上的拨片随着音乐微微震动，日向鼓励道：“想学吉他的话什么时候都不晚。”

酒吧的高脚凳可以旋转，日向翔阳转过去靠到影山那一侧：“这么坐着很无聊吧，要去唱吗？”微醺的眼睛里盛满了狭促的笑意，像当初巡演的时候问他要不要偷跑去买章鱼烧，带着点干坏事的期盼。

影山从来不能拒绝。

他们取下帽子和口罩，影山一米八八的身高站在坐着的人群后分外显眼。舞台上刚好一曲结束，主唱长濑却愣在灯光下。

歌迷们顺着长濑的目光回头。人群骚动起来，摩西分海一般为影山和日向让出一条路。影山从黑暗中走到光下，神游天外地想，可能来到伊豆就是最大的离经叛道，做的每件事都不能用常理论证，对比那平静的四年，这十来天像梦境一样离奇。

他好像又回到了十五岁组成乐队的夏天，回到了十八岁和日向站在巡演第一站的体育馆下，也许平静的四年才是一场梦境，现在只是回到从前。

PIN的成员都很激动，乐迷大多也知道这只曾经如日中天的乐队乌野，小声地交头接耳：“这是要唱吗？要唱吗？”

小仓一头雾水：“他们是？”

“就是乌野的主唱和鼓手！”

PIN 的鼓手蹦下来要把鼓棒交到影山手里，影山摆摆手，接过长濑手中的电吉他。

日向向PIN主唱说明来意，长濑单手拥抱了他，让出位置。

长濑是吉他手也是主唱，自然用的是立式话筒。日向翔阳把话筒架上的话筒拔下来：“有请我们的临时吉他手影山说几句！”说着跑到影山身边递话筒。

影山飞雄拨了一遍吉他的空弦音，露出一点笑意来：“手生了。”可这个笑半分不好意思的成分都没有，谦虚不过是客套。

那些了解乌野的歌迷笑起来。自从乌野解散以后，无数个乐队想要签影山，都被拒绝了。影山不对吉他手生，只是对乐队的形式手生罢了。

曾经乌野的鼓手站在台前，做了个下压的手势，就着日向举到脸旁的话筒简短道：“想听歌的话，be quiet。”

仁花用最糟糕的方法知道了影山在哪，推特上有人录了视频，已经炸翻了天。她站在远处，看着酒吧门口里三层外三层的人群叹气。

他们待会可千万别从正门出来啊。

仁花担心的事情差一点点就发生了。日向和影山本来打算从正门走，酒吧里的歌迷也没有什么过激行为，他们自我感觉事态尚且可以控制。

不过显然他们自我感觉偏差过大，小仓力挽狂澜，拦住了他们：“别出去！外面全是人！”

小调酒师把他们引到后门，日向影山又把帽子口罩戴好，沿着天台的简陋通道一路狂奔，海边潮湿腥咸的空气被压进肺里，急促的运动压住了胸腔的振动，他们仿佛不知疲倦的少年，跑到了偏僻的小巷才停下脚步。

日向气喘吁吁地把口罩拉下来，从怀里摸出一个易拉罐。

他居然还顺了罐酒！

“别那样看着我，付钱了。”日向一边笑一边喝差点呛着：“再说你也不能喝，你还要开车。”

他们开车来的酒吧，意味着注定有一个人不能沾酒。影山和日向高中时期未成年，一直滴酒不沾，后来也并不喜爱杯中之物，影山唯一一次醉酒还是四年前乌野解散。但一旦涉及到争论，就谁也不让步。

日向坚持影山不能沾酒，理由是他一杯就醉，还断片。

影山对自己喝醉毫无印象，当即表示要一视同仁谁也不能喝，日向立刻揽一杯酒就干了，速度之快影山根本来不及反应。

小巷的积水坑坑洼洼，影山踩在灭火器桩上：“这不是酒驾的问题，现在的问题是车还停在酒吧门口。”

两人不约而同地沉默了。

墙后传出来熟悉的声音：“是日向君和影山君吗？”

天降救兵，日向跳起来高兴地拥抱了仁花：“你来得太好了！会开车吗？”

仁花根据日向的描述一眼就找到了这辆乱七八糟的路虎，把车开过来。她打算开车直接送影山日向回住所，被影山制止了：“之前没听到电话，抱歉。我来开吧，你休息一下。”

仁花想说没事，影山就已经打开主驾驶室的门等着仁花出来，沉默着站在夜色里，用行动表示坚决。

伏加特的后劲一上来，日向看起来也并不是很清醒，被影山赶去坐在后排，让仁花坐副驾。

日向就趴到主驾驶和副驾中间的扶手上说话。影山想起来问他道：“拨片是你特地准备的吗？”

“怎么可能，我一般就随身带一把送人。”日向嘟囔着：“拨片这种东西小巧很适合送人啊，仁花要吗我还有！”说着掏出马卡龙色的拨片来举到仁花眼前。

影山冷哼一声，回头瞪日向，日向深感人身安全受到威胁：“看路啊影山！”

回到住宿处已经是夜色浓重，得知仁花并没有预定酒店后，日向大方地拍拍她：“没事，你可以在我们这里暂住一晚！”

本来也正有此意的影山闻言顿了顿，就听见日向大声说：“我可以睡沙发！”

“你睡什么沙发，不怕滚下去吗？”影山立刻把摇摇晃晃的醉鬼赶去洗澡，对仁花说：“住下来吧，你一个人晚上出门太危险了。”

不过这也意味着影山需要和日向挤一挤睡。

影山洗漱完毕回到卧房的时候，日向正呈“大”字摊在床中央。

耳朵里的音浪还没有停下来，影山觉得整个人都还在微微震荡，live的后劲比酒还要严重，他觉得自己也醺醺然。

影山没好气地打算把日向扒拉到一旁，突然看见日向胸前的项链。

日向翔阳在乌野的时候不戴任何饰品，到现在连耳洞都没打。回国后一直有带着一条项链，睡觉居然也不摘下。现在这条项链滚落出来，影山第一次看见它的形状。

是一枚戒指。

银色的金属圈上有一条深蓝的细线，正面似乎有花纹，影山靠近了日向，想要拿起来看一看。

指尖触到金属圈的那一瞬间，日向非常警觉地醒了过来，立刻双手握住了戒指，连同影山的手一起攥得紧紧的。

戒指和拨片不一样，不属于什么人都可以随便送的礼物，影山想起当初综艺上矢井田问日向的问题，有没有恋爱的对象？日向的回答是真话吗？

酒后吐真言五个字掠过心头，影山神思恍惚起来，手肘撑在日向上方，轻声问：“这是送谁的戒指？”

日向双手攥紧不放，橙色的短发散在枕头上，琥珀的眼睛看着影山，似乎很清醒。绵长的呼吸在他们之间流转，云莓伏加特的气味混在空气中，甘蔗汁、椰汁、马蹄、无花果与青草汁液的酒味飘散在安静的房间里，与此混合的还有日向听不清的声音。影山凑近了才能听到他在唱什么。

【 hey let's keep it a secret】

他们凑得太近了，像是重叠着陷进了云一样的被褥里。影山后知后觉地把手抽出来，日向仍然抓着戒指没松手，声音越发轻，如同临睡前的呢喃。

【One more dance】

【One more night】

【Hanging on for bitter moonlight】

【They can’t change what we started】

【If I stop keeping a secret】

这是一个秘密。

影山心想，这是属于日向翔阳的，不能告诉影山飞雄的秘密。

他们在同人里牵手一百次亲吻一千次，在枪林弹雨里私奔，在信息素里依偎，在无数个浪漫的场景戴上戒指，但那些都是幻想。影山纵然否认那些都是虚假，所有看过的文字都印在了心里，终归留下了痕迹。

影山抱走自己的被子，掩上门。

他落荒而逃。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //一个之前没提的点：日向自从第一次livehouse影山到前面来救场，把话筒取下来给他之后，如非必要，就不再用立式话筒。
> 
> //歌词来自《keeping a srcret》,原歌词是If we stop keeping a secret，这里把we改成了I


	17. 17

“影山君，昨晚没睡好吗？”

仁花早上起来，看见影山的黑眼圈吓了一跳，连忙反省自己：“是因为我借宿造成困扰了吗！非常抱歉！！！”

影山飞雄打了个大大的哈欠，撑着太阳穴摇摇头，表示不是你的错。

仁花是带着三浦老师的主题曲demo来的。宇宙恋爱拍摄尚未完成，剪辑大概要等到七月，主题曲自然也就不急。影山还没有开始写，三浦老师已经把demo都做好了，实在是人比人气死人。

影山草草用冷水浇了一把脸，醒了一点瞌睡，坐在沙发上抽出耳机打算听一听。

才放了个前奏，日向大声的“早上好”就绕过耳机传进来。宿醉的某人倒是精神百倍，看表象影山才应该是宿醉的那一个。

日向翔阳元气满满，恨不得原地翻个后空翻，他像橙色的炮弹一样发射到影山身边，沙发都被砸得一震。“你在听什么？”日向自然地靠过来，伸手想要拿一个耳机。

影山像被烫到了一样迅速地挪开，把耳机收走。日向不明所以地望着他，影山板起脸，公事公办地说：“这是宇宙恋爱的第一支主题曲，保密。”

日向看起来并不太满意这个理由，耷拉下了眉头拖长声音说：“好、吧。”他鼓了一口气在嘴里，托着腮问：“你黑眼圈好重啊，没睡好吗？”

大早上的被连续问两次，影山觉得自己额头上的青筋都要跳起来了，他没好气地对罪魁祸首说：“还不是因为你，日向呆子！”

“啊？我不记得了。”日向居然也是个喝醉了就断片的选手，在这一点上跟影山半斤八两。日向小心翼翼地打探：“我干了什么很丢人的事情吗？”

影山自然无法告诉他，把嘴一撇，扭头又戴上了耳机。

气氛略微有些奇怪，仁花赶紧说道：“既然已经送到了，我，我回去了.......”

日向趴在沙发背上邀请：“我们今天要去寺庙，晚上去北川泡温泉，仁花也可以留下来玩一天再走嘛。”说着推推影山，企图拉拢仁花的直系BOSS。

影山现在对于和日向两个人相处也有些心情复杂，跟日向难得站到同一战线，赞同这个提议。

他们今天的氛围实在太古怪了，仁花瑟瑟发抖，总觉得误入了什么战场。

三人沿山门拾级而上，日向脚步轻快地跑在前方，影山少见地没去追赶，在后面慢慢踱步。天气明媚得就像挂了一百个晴天娃娃，蓝天高远，澄澈透亮的阳光在没睡醒的影山看来几乎有些刺目。

昨晚他把日向这四年来唯一一个视频翻出来看了一遍。那是乌野解散后半年，冬日尚未褪去的时候拍的，日向不知道在哪个雪国，用围巾和帽子把自己捂得严严实实，自然看不见脖子上是否有项链。

影山犯着困走，慢得好像在数台阶，实际上只是在想一些不着边际的问题。

如果日向有心上的恋人，为什么他们交谈许多次也从未提及？不过那也很正常吧，无论是爱而不得，还是旧情难忘，都是不能随便诉之于口的秘密。

前方的日向和仁花一拍即合，想要去求签，回头问影山要不要一起。影山刚想拒绝，日向就兴冲冲地说：“没关系我帮你求！”

“谁要你帮我求啊呆子！”影山三两步赶上前去，日向已经飞快了帮他求了签，塞到影山手里：“大吉！”

轮到日向替自己求签的时候，橙发小个子稳重多了，双手合十一脸严肃，头发被寺庙门照进来的阳光映得蓬蓬松松，影山几乎想上手揉一把他翘起来的橙毛。好在克制了自己。

“末吉。”

日向翔阳难过巴巴地拿走自己的签，仁花在一旁手忙脚乱地安慰：“没事的日向君！签的内容和事实是相反的！”话音刚落就看到拿着大吉的影山，赶紧补救：“不，不是说你的签也是反的影山君！”

安慰人的连续翻车现场。

影山丝毫不在意，说：“信这个做什么。求签除了虚无缥缈的念想什么都帮不上忙。”

“肯定是把运气都花在给你求签上了！”日向嘟囔着，说：“有的愿望努力了也未必能做到，才会想要求签许愿试试看嘛。”

日向又想起来：“这个寺庙有一颗很灵的许愿树！我们去许个愿吧！”说着他下意识地想去拉影山，却被避开了。

影山把手揣进兜里，若无其事地装作避开只是个意外：“走吧。”

寺庙后的古榕树年岁悠久，气根垂到地面上长成新的树干，枝叶繁茂，独木成林。错综的树枝上绑着许多红布条，红绸在暖风中飘荡，是许多美好愿望的载体。

日向和仁花找僧人要红布条去了，影山对什么都提不起兴趣。

日向翔阳许了什么愿望呢？影山心想，是和喜欢的人在一起的愿望吗？

高个子的用处大概在这时候体现出来，影山帮仁花挂完布条后，又被日向呼过去，是一个好用的工具人。

日向比影山矮了一个头，仰着脸眼睛亮晶晶地笑：“要挂在那根树枝上！”日向的笑容近看杀伤力实在太大，影山一言不发地把他的秘密愿望挂在高处，看着日向闭上眼睛许愿。

可能是太近了，才会有这种同人与现实相似的错觉。在日向闭起眼睛的几秒内，影山在心里否认，同人和现实一点也不一样。

现实是，影山飞雄不喜欢日向翔阳。

日向翔阳也不喜欢影山飞雄。

也许日向有喜欢的人，也许没有，但这一切都和影山无关。他们太久没见，过去每天都发生的事情陡然变得珍贵起来，是突然拉近的距离模糊了界限。

日向睁开眼，大声嚷嚷：“我想到室外赛的点子了！”还没把想法说出来，就听见影山说：“我有急事要回东京。”

日向茫然地望过来，仁花刚想问是什么急事，影山打断道：“仁花收拾一下吧。不能一起去泡温泉了，抱歉。”

既然距离模糊了界限，那就拉远距离。

*** 

【用户779372】：为什么会觉得影山和日向是cp呢？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：你.......最近是倒带回到刚入坑的时候了吗

【用户779273】：我的意思是，为什么他们不能停留在搭档

【冰棱糖葫芦】：但他们已经不是搭档了。我不想用朋友定义影日的关系，自然会想要他们成为恋人。

【用户779372】：人与人之间的相处有那么多种，保持影山和日向过去的相处不行吗？

【冰棱糖葫芦】：怎么可能保持。年少的亲密无间永远只是青春限定，长大以后各奔东西各自成家，是不可避免的事实。一生的朋友也有，但你可能为朋友两肋插刀相助，却不可能和朋友每天在柴米油盐鸡毛蒜皮里，把未来都交给对方。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：陌生人是相互平行的直线，朋友是偶尔交错的轨迹，想要向行星与恒星那样永远相伴，只有恋人能够做到。

影山无法理解。

就算日向那呆子现在似乎有喜欢的人，对他们的关系又有什么影响呢？还不是和过去一样吗！

回东京的车站，年轻的男人戴着口罩，烦躁地叹了口气。影山把手机屏幕熄灭，踏上拉远距离的列车。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //下一章：花火到来之前


	18. 18 在花火到来之前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先来复习一下之前说过的室外赛规则
> 
> 室外赛和后面的恋爱真人秀交叉录制。地点在热海海上花火大会旁边，要塑造让人心动的场景，由游玩的五百对情侣（包括真人秀的8位素人）投票，两人两票，一票代表一分。
> 
> 让人心动的因素有很多，歌声、天气、味道......除了内在原因，外力都是环境因素。请选手们搭建自己认为浪漫的场景，让踏进这个场景的恋人感到心动，为你投票。道具不作限制，现场帮助嘉宾仅限一位，准备过程与现场都会剪辑录制。

【花火到来之前】的比赛场地是海上花火大会附近的街区。

日向的室外赛菅原和仁花都有帮忙。因为日向对助理和艺人身份转换还不太习惯，也没有招新的助理。恰好这短时间影山一直在工作室“闭门造车”，日向干脆把仁花借走了。

影山也没多过问，他两耳不闻窗外事，只在室外赛前问了一句日向的帮助嘉宾是谁。

仁花实话实说：“日向没有邀请嘉宾，他准备一个人比赛。”

正因如此，才在今天给了影山钻漏洞的机会。

五百对现场投票的情侣还没入场，现在街区内只有选手在准备。影山飞雄背着吉他，把口罩拉到下巴底，露出年轻英俊的面容来。他面不改色地撒谎：“我是日向翔阳的帮助嘉宾。”

工作人员呆愣愣地说：“啊？日向君似乎没有邀请帮助的嘉宾啊。”话音刚落就被旁边的同事打断：“影山君是吧？请进，这是地图。”

影山接过地图，点头致谢，能听见身后工作人员的低声私语：“他们关系那么好，肯定没问题的。”

地图浅显易懂，贴心地标注了所有参赛歌手的位置。影山一路走过去，看见了糖果屋的城堡、八音盒的手工制作房、星空走廊里的钢琴.......各种创意层出不穷，他好奇起来，日向翔阳选择了什么样的方式？

为了保证选手之间互不干扰，每位歌手的区域都是独立的，投票可以在选手区域进行，也可以逛完所有区域到出口投票。日向的区域相对偏僻，在抵达之前影山先穿过了紫薇花的屏障。

六月份的天气依然带着暑气，紫薇花树并未修剪，高高大大的树木枝头缀满蓬松的花簇，影山伸手拂开树枝，便簌簌地落了一肩头的紫薇花。

花树后是一大片红色。

红色的许愿牌挂在错落的木架上，钢琴的和弦舒缓流淌，架角的樱花铃铛因为有人闯入带起的风而玲玲作响。

日向翔阳穿着红色与蓝色相间的浴衣，花纹与颜彩泼在袖子上，却并不显得艳丽浓重。他身边放着一个装满红色许愿牌的竹筐，正在取下木架高处的一个许愿牌，听见动静惊讶地望过来。

影山怔了一下，松开手，紫薇花树枝弹回原处，坠下的花簇像蝴蝶一样飞舞。

日向从兜里摸出一个许愿牌，踮脚挂回木架高处，做完这一切然后在身上拍拍手，问：“你怎么来了。”

“不邀请我就不能来吗。”影山把背上的吉他取下来，找到紫薇花树后隐蔽处坐着的仁花：“有多的话筒吗？”

室外演唱声音会被空旷的场地分散，虽然街区并不算空旷，日向仍然采用了分布式混响音响，在每个木架上都安置了小音效器，而仁花负责所有的伴奏播放。

仁花手忙脚乱地找：“有，有备用的话筒.......”

日向用的是佩戴式话筒，影山接过来固定好话筒，大有一种“这个帮助嘉宾我当定了”的气势，说一不二。

连唱一个小时对日向而言并不费力，当初乌野演唱会他跳着跑满全场也声音不劈叉，体力充沛得不像话，因此也并没有邀请朋友帮助。不过有人帮忙的话，在即兴发挥与和声上都更自由，何况是这么合拍的一个帮手。

日向不解释为什么没有邀请影山，影山没多问，听日向介绍道：“这些许愿牌都写好了征集的愿望，我竹筐里的还没挂上去。巷口那边有空白的许愿牌，你要是想写的话可以自己去拿。”

木架的上下部分已经挂满，只是中间几排还错落地空出不少位置，应该是为接下来入场的恋人们准备的，还特地空出了最顺手的位置。影山走过去端详，许愿牌由红绸包着硬底组成，上面写了各种各样各样的愿望。

“想要和泉子一起去看极光”

“想变有钱然后去旅游！”

“回到十八岁”

“想让喜欢的人也喜欢我”

“保佑我面试成功吧！”

已经有恋人踏足到这里，日向摇了摇樱花铃铛示意开始。伴奏响起影山就知道是什么歌曲开场，他拨了和弦，接上日向的歌声。

【多希望我们的呐喊】

【一直响彻世界的尽头】

【永远都不会消失】

【如果可以那么我们又该说些什么好呢】

【不如就一起喊一二】

【定下一个永不消失的约定】

【只要许下心愿】

【就一定会成真】

天边的火烧云一直烧到紫薇花上，年轻人们结对而来，或是依次翻看许愿牌上的愿望，或是亲手许愿挂到木架上去。日向并不多言语，只用歌声欢迎每一位来客，每一位信徒。

夕晖染上他橙色的头发，日向边笑边唱，把竹筐里的许愿牌轻轻地、郑重地挂到木架上。有小姑娘不好意思地把自己的愿望也投进竹筐，希望愿望能够被日向祝福。美好与期盼的歌声传到了每个人心里，紫薇花树下，小个子的神明在祝福每一个愿望。

愿望不因为成真而美好，而是本身就很美好，憧憬与希冀是凡世的神谕。

*** 

“怎么样，你真的不许个愿吗？”

日向“咕咚”地喝下一大口水润嗓，对影山说。比赛时间已经结束，暮色向夜色渡去，月牙与星星被点亮，花火大会即将开始。

“你不也没有许愿。”

“我许了啊，我想看这次的花火大会，我四年没看花火大会了。”日向转过身捂住眼睛：“我的愿望马上就要实现啦！你要是不好意思许愿的话我可以不偷看！”

“我没有不好意思。”影山反驳到一半，节目组的人来找日向商讨，日向冲他做了个鬼脸跑开：“天助你也影山！许愿吧！”

影山拿起红色的许愿牌，或许是被日向影响了，脑中第一个想到的也是花火大会——“和日向一起看花火大会”，他也四年没有和日向一起看花火大会了。

工作室闭关这大半个月，影山写了无数份废稿，满意的片段都是带着某个叫日向的影子。他摇摇头，不知道写什么愿望，只好心烦意乱地写了个宽泛的词语。

“心想事成”

为了防止之后找不到自己的许愿牌，影山把它挂在第一个木架上，刚拴好绳子日向就“哒哒哒”地跑了回来。

烟花绽开的声音从海面上响起，日向不得不提高声音说话：“今天谢谢你帮忙，算我欠你人情啦。”

影山皱了皱眉头，“欠人情”这个说法实在客套，他问：“你接下来有什么打算？”

“我要是入选了主题曲演唱，会跟宇宙恋爱联动拍一期综艺，之后会另外招一个助理，这段时间也麻烦仁花了。”

影山愣了愣，感觉自己和日向的联系在被一条条剪断。小个子跑远一点，在烟花下面招手：“眼下的打算就是去看烟火大会！我约了人先走啦！”

影山站在原地，突然想起来，今天日向穿的浴衣里并没有戴项链，是送出去了吗？

夜风吹动着身后的许愿牌，许的愿望一点也不灵，影山终于承认冰棱糖葫芦说得对，年少的亲密无间永远只是青春限定，只有恋人能够像行星与恒星那样永远相伴。

太阳远离了，想要重新照到阳光，只有一条路可以走。

从乌野解散那一刻起，他们便只有成为恋人这一条路，可以回到从前。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //下一章：祈愿。
> 
> //本章歌曲，《梦灯笼》。


	19. 19 祈愿

\-------------文中文-------------------

《倒计时》20  
......

“气象局预测今年十月六日日本将有大规模流星群，北海道、东北、中部、关东等地区将.......”

电视上咿咿呀呀地放着新闻，影山觉得自己好像在哪里听过流星雨的预报，但似乎并不是在十月六日。也许是记错了，影山的记忆从来不为这些无关信息腾位置。他四下翻找也没能找到遥控器来把恼人的电视机上，烦躁地坐在原地叹了口气。

笔记本上的内容已经全部完成，可什么也没有发生。兴许就是一场莫名其妙的闹剧，世界末日这种联想幼稚而中二，他们早就不是高中的少年了。

乌野解散后，日向打算出国，笑着跟影山说，就算日本这场流星雨能导致末日，他在那一天早就身在国外，也看不到了。

日向翔阳把樱花铃铛交到影山手里：“那么，替我许个愿吧。”

\---距离2017/10/06还有六个小时

\---------------------文中文结束----------------------------

***

【冰棱糖葫芦】：你最近怎么这么消沉？心情不好？

影山倒回床上，举着手机欲言又止。他的确心情不太好。主题曲的截稿日期还剩不到一个月了.......不不不，截稿日期不是主要原因，更让人糟心的是他满脑子都是日向。

每看到更新一次他就头痛一次，又控制不住自己刷手机的手。但那家伙已经有喜欢的人了不是吗？日向把戒指送给了谁？又是和谁一起看了花火大会？

反正这个“谁”不是影山飞雄。

同人有50%是真的，影山飞雄喜欢日向翔阳。

同人还有50%是假的，日向翔阳不喜欢影山飞雄。

那50%的真就毫无意义啊！影山大叫一声，翻身把脸埋进被子里，只露出一双眼睛看消息。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：好吧为了让你高兴一下，我来剧透《倒计时》的结局，是HE哦

【用户779372】：.......

【用户779372】：完全没有高兴起来

【用户779372】：难道你还想BE不成

影山锤了一下空气，想，这要是BE了他就得自闭了。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：hhhhh没有啦，其实你当初不提那个要求我也会考虑重写的，同人毕竟是圆满我的意难平。影日这个圈子冷热反复，我的幻想永远不变嘛

【冰棱糖葫芦】：偏题了，HE不是我说的剧透啦！过程更重要，你不想知道怎么HE的吗？

【用户779372】：玄幻地HE？首先那个笔记本的存在就让人非常迷惑了

【冰棱糖葫芦】：那就是个让他们谈恋爱的道具而已！

【用户779372】：也太不科学了吧

【冰棱糖葫芦】：同人创作要什么科学！都重生了本身就很玄幻。实不相瞒我所有的情节设计只有一个目的那就是让他们谈恋爱！（理不直气也壮.JPG）

【用户779372】：......

【冰棱糖葫芦】：最后想要时空不分离，就只有告白能够做到！这完全符合恋爱脑世界观！

【用户779372】：可是日向都要出国了，你怎么圆回来？

影山仰面躺着，心想，文里面日向都要出国了，他们又要迎来没有彼此的四年了。

【冰棱糖葫芦】：哼哼你看就是了！

***

\--------------文中文------------------------  
《倒计时》21

影山向来擅长“弄丢东西”这一技能，他放弃了寻找该死的遥控器，弯腰扶着电视机打算直接拔掉电源。

电视机好像知道了熄灭的命运，一条插播的新闻猝不及防地大声嚷嚷起来——“预计明晚的流星雨即将提前，请广大市民......”

“滋啦”的声音响起，电视机毫无预兆地熄灭了。

一同熄灭的还有屋里的灯光。

影山把落地窗推开，走到阳台上。万家灯火已经变成了一片漆黑，早该亮起的路灯安静地沉默着。邻居抱怨与讨论的声音传过来：“停电了！好像是因为陨石砸到了。”

抬头一看，淡蓝的天幕还没完全暗淡下来，无数条发光的白色轨迹就划过这样的天幕。

流星雨真的提前了。

不知道日向今晚的航班有没有起飞，会不会受影响。影山想着，把日向留下的樱花铃铛取出来，贴到额头上。

流星群被透明的铃铛壁锁住，看起来像白色的浮光游鱼。影山突然听见了“自己”的声音。

“我喜欢你，日向。”

“请回到我身边。”

......

\---距离2017/10/06还有五个小时

\---------------文中文结束--------------------  


***

影山趿着拖鞋去找牛奶喝，单手刷着手机，差点撞到茶几。他看着更新自言自语：“原来是通过祈愿的铃铛想起过去的啊。”

想起自己的许愿，影山不服气地把牛奶盒捏扁：许愿这种东西一点也不准。或许是要具体一点？心想事成这种宽泛的词语怎么看都像狮子开大口，委实贪心，日向的愿望就具体很多......

话说他那种马上就实现的愿望有什么许的必要啊！

影山皱起眉头，不可避免地回想起【花火到来之前】当天的场景，日向踮着脚把许愿牌挂在高处......

不对！

木架为了方便后来入场的恋人们，是提前把最高处的位置挂满了，日向取下一个许愿牌，又从怀里掏出一个挂上去，那分明就是他自己的愿望。

一个马上就要实现的愿望，有必要特地藏在不易被看到的地方吗？

影山弹簧一样站起来，一种难以名状的冲动击中了这个年轻人，他觉得浑身上下的血管都在沸腾着，毫无意义地叫嚣着，让他不能停留在原地。好像他的灵魂已经飘到了热海，恨不得把身处东京的身体也一并带走。

影山取下衣帽架上的口罩和帽子，一边开门一边给菅原发消息：

“别找我，我出门一趟，不在东京。”

菅原：什么门要出这么远啊！

***

宇宙恋爱的主办方和日向协商，把许愿牌的木架全部保留了下来，作为一个景点存在。综艺尚未播出，这个景点自然也就没有人气，影山在傍晚抵达热海，回到了熟悉的地点，这里一个人也没有。

木架角上悬挂的铃铛仍然作响，紫薇花繁盛得一如既往，影山沿着红色坐走过去，记忆里刚闯进来的时候日向是站在巷口处挂许愿牌，大概也和影山一样，怕忘记位置干脆把愿望挂在最边缘的地方。

影山依次翻找，和煦的风吹起许愿的红牌，手指拂过的愿望像美好的波浪。日向的笔迹影山再熟悉不过，他们曾因为卷面问题被国文老师摁在教室里罚抄，也曾因为签名太丑被小武恨铁不成钢地勒令练字。他毫无阻碍地找到了自己想找的那枚许愿牌，小心地把绳子解开，取下来端详。许愿牌上日向的笔迹张牙舞爪。

正面写着“心想事成”。

反面写着“万事胜意”。

这还真是双倍的贪心，一点用也没有。影山叹了口气，捏了捏许愿牌，却觉得手感不同寻常。

许愿牌是由红绸裹着硬底组成，里面用的材料也许是硬纸板一类的，无论怎么看日向的这个许愿牌都要厚上许多。

影山踌躇了一会，还是决定拆开看看——尽管红绸的封口一旦拆开就不可能再还原。

他屏住呼吸，拆开红绸，把里面的硬纸板取出来。双层的硬纸片倒是没什么异样，上面写着“forget”，或许这才是日向的真实愿望？

影山没能理解这个愿望的含义，原地愣了愣，正打算徒劳地把纸片装回去，红绸里沉甸甸的异物触到了他的指尖。

影山的心脏不讲道理地乱跳起来。

银色的金属圈被取出，正是之前看到的那枚戒指。一圈蓝色的细纹，正面是一颗星星的形状。

影山摩挲着这枚小小的信物，内环里凹凸不平地刻着英文，他依次辨认——

kageyama tobio

是他的名字。

***TBC***


	20. 20 完结

\----------------文中文-------------------

《倒计时》22 [ 完结 ]

.......

东京整座城市断电了。

不知道哪一颗不长眼的陨石砸到了发电站，电力系统瘫痪导致航班延误，日向翔阳只得开车返回。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，车还在半路没油了。附近连个加油站都找不到，日向干脆把车停在路边。

他停车的地方是一处高高的山崖，陡峭山石下的城市一片静谧的黑暗，日向站在路边能看到提前降临的流星雨在东京上方划出的发光轨迹。

也许很快就能恢复电力了。

这座亚洲都市每天都灯光喧嚣，现在马达终于停止了运转，安静得近乎祥和。人们点起蜡烛，出门纳凉，邻里相互话着家常，抱怨手机快要没电。

日向的手机还有电，但是不幸欠费，根本没有办法联系外界，他几乎算被困在这个山崖上，心情分外复杂。秋季的虫鸣单薄，风把树梢吹得哗哗作响，还夹杂着呼喊的声音。

......好像是在叫他的名字？

日向回头，看见了影山飞雄。对方正从山脚朝自己狂奔，气势汹汹得像一颗发射的乌鸦炮弹。日向不明所以地后退几步，听见影山大吼：“你别动！呆子！”

他的声音如同带着电火花，东京在此时来电了。

路灯一盏接一盏地亮起，立交的盘旋道路重新变得通体透亮，高楼大厦的窗口被重新点燃。陷入短暂睡眠的东京又开足了马力，城市运转带起的风声呼啸。地面上浮动的光像爆炸的宇宙，像碰撞的星星，而天地相接，流星群坠落在这一片地面的星海之中。

影山的头发因为剧烈的运动而被吹乱，他是一把劈开黑暗的利刃。日向交给影山的铃铛里承载的愿望真切而毫不讲理地出现在他的眼前。耳边像有鼓点与吉他在沸腾，刚刚的静谧全部躁动起来。

流星群下，影山最终站在日向面前，取出一个熟悉的樱花铃铛。他们的额头隔着铃铛相贴，透过剔透的铃铛壁能够看到彼此眼底映着的星海。

“我喜欢你。”

年轻的鼓手言简意赅、直截了当地说：“一直和我在一起吧。”

....

距离2017/10/06，还有一分钟。

\--------------文中文结束--------------------------

***

影山把戒指收起来，打电话给泽村问日向的位置。

心动的声音室内比赛后，日向是第三名，【在花火之前】室外赛后一跃成为第一，自然是成为了宇宙恋爱的主题曲演唱者。

正因如此，日向参与了宇宙恋爱的宣传录制，也饶有兴趣地跑去参观了接下来的综艺录制过程，泽村说。今晚是宇宙恋爱综艺收官的最后一期录制，日向去了现场。

地点就在Cherry游乐园。

电车在地下呼啸，人群来来去去，影山单手扶着杆，另一只手揣在裤兜里。那枚小小的戒指硌得指尖发烫，他沉默地回忆着他们相处的每一个细节。

日向刚回国时，问起影山记不记得日向离开那天和影山打的赌。影山其实对醉酒后发生的一切都毫无印象，只是凭借着第二天桌上的便利签说了答案。

【比比看谁先写出情歌】

影山时隔多日才理解了日向听到这个回答的沉默。

他苦涩地在心里道歉，我不记得了。

我不记得真正的赌约，不记得这枚戒指的存在。

而日向在等我的答案。

影山跃出地铁站，路口红绿灯变换，已经入夜的街头灯影重重。Cherry游乐场早已被宇宙恋爱主办方清场，工作人员认出眼前的男人，惊讶地叫出来：“影山老师？”

影山握着对方的肩膀问：“日向，日向翔阳在游乐园什么地方？”

“好像是在观光铁塔上......”

闯入者惊扰了众人的视线，又匆匆地离开。观光铁塔是游乐园最高的建筑之一，他和日向来游乐场的时候并未前往，但站在地面上任意一个地方都能看到它。

日向一定比自己更早明白，不是搭档就只能做恋人的道理。

影山想起他们年少时候的约定——

“有我在，不用回头看，鼓手永远在主唱的身后。”

“日本的巅峰、世界的巅峰；十年、二十年，你都要和我站在同一个舞台上。”

乌野解散了，但这些从不是戏言。

影山想起日向握着戒指陷在被褥里，还有一半的歌词没有唱出口——

【All my guts】

【我鼓起勇气】

【Push me out】

【让自己迈出这一步】

【Onto your front stoop】

【踏上了你家的台阶】

【Oh and oh my god I've changed myself】

【天啊我竟然做出了改变】

【To what we might do if we stop keeping a secret】

【如果我们不再苦苦隐藏会是怎样】

日向已经走了九十九步，但是影山飞雄却迟迟没有明白。咬紧的牙关咯咯作响，影山等不及铁塔的电梯，直接一口气沿着楼梯上前。

forget这个愿望，绝对，绝对不能实现。

同人里的东京断电不可能存在于现实，但宇宙恋爱的节目组为他们点亮了观光铁塔。楼梯盘旋而上，高空的夜风在铁塔的骨架间游动，吵闹的地面离影山越来越远，心跳声却越来越大，比插电的吉他、火力全开的架子鼓都要澎湃。

他们在同人幻想的一百个时空里亲吻一千次，也比不过现在。霓虹的灯光把这座庞然大物点缀得像梦境一样，眺望出去能够看到他们一起搭乘了两次的过山车、能够看到让影山脸红得近乎恐高的摩天轮......

而他的太阳、他的恒星，在铁塔的顶端。

日向听见“蹬蹬蹬”的脚步声，探出头来，“影山？你怎么在这里！”声音中全是不可思议。

影山跃上最后两级台阶。拍摄全景的摄像师早已收工离开，小小的眺望台只有他们两个人，只有他们在天幕与地面之间的这个狭小空间。

影山喘着气，朝日向伸出手。

那只曾经握过鼓槌、拨过吉他、弹过钢琴的手，那只日向再熟悉不过的手，手心向上，五指缓缓张开。

掌心里躺着一枚戒指。

一枚刻着“影山飞雄”英文的戒指。

日向像被施了定身的魔法，他眩晕起来，铁塔上的光应在眼里全部变成晕开的火焰，也许Forget是永远也不能实现的愿望了，日向听见影山的声音。

“我喜欢你。”

“一直和我在一起吧。”

***END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //本章的音乐，仍然是《keeping a secret》。
> 
> //解释一下为什么倒计时里影山能找到日向，因为小武有他的定位。
> 
> //日向和影山真正的赌约是什么？我不知道  
> //日向会不会立刻就接受影山？我不知道  
> 本文全部采用影山视角，日向部分通通留白处理
> 
> //列大纲的时候我就很想写这个结局，结束在这里。反正完结了，没有追妻火葬场。之后会有一个走剧情的番外
> 
> //下一章：番外一 | 演唱会


	21. 番外一 演唱会

【乌野·迟来的告别演唱会】

【STAR&PLANET 门票正在售卖中】

上面这条消息大约只在代理售票网站出现了几秒。

就变成了【已售空】状态。

冰棱糖葫芦因为网速的拖累，差点一头撞死在电脑前。真亏她还打算多买几张，看样子诸位粉丝平时不声不响专挑关键时刻开大啊！

不过大家反应迅速也有迹可循。这场怀旧的告别演唱会前期宣传相当到位。先是宇宙恋爱一直压着不放出第二只主题曲，直到【花火到来之前】室外赛环节播出之后，日向翔阳是第二位主题曲演唱者的身份揭晓。

《Star Collision》这支本应是“影山飞雄作曲、日向翔阳演唱”的主题曲，歌手栏却写了KARARUNO的名字，并出现在了乌野四年没更新的乐队主页上。

无论是乌野的老粉还是吃瓜的音乐迷都先惊了，更令人震惊的时候《Star Collision》并不是以单曲形式发布的，它收录在了乌野的新EP里。而这张EP包括四首曲子。

每一首都是情歌。

音乐论坛上出现了三种声音，一种认为这是乌野向市场低头的表现，一种认为这是天生反骨的摇滚er对之前“乌野没有情歌”说法的回击。

当然声音最大的是“这张新EP每首歌都好好听wwww”，新歌的传唱度乘东风而上，随即乌野宣布将举办最后一场演唱会。

人果然是贪心不足的生物，看到新EP的时候冰棱糖葫芦做梦都是他们要复出了，最后等到的是一场告别。但这又与抢不到票的她有什么关系呢？

后来冰棱糖葫芦收到了小e和小7寄过来的两张内场票，意外的座位号还是连号，这都是后话了。

票卖得太快与乌野预估失误也有关。当年乌野因为西谷家人重病、田中恰好结婚而解散，主唱日向又紧接着出国，事发突然，连个正式的告别都没有，这场迟来的告别演唱会算是圆满遗憾。

可能是觉得乌野的粉丝已经所剩无几，也可能是为了怀旧，STAR&PLANET演唱会地点选在了稻佐体育馆。场馆只能容纳一万人，不知道多少粉丝因为抢不到票而心碎，能去现场的都是幸运儿。

现在这群幸运儿正静静地聚集在一起，等待开场。

“田中前辈在紧张吗？”

“影山你这小子谈了恋爱也还是不会说话啊！”

田中和西谷阔别舞台多年，技术仍然不见退步，乌鸦们又一起泡在排练室和健身房，为演唱会做准备。

田中龙之介年少的和尚头已经长出了头发，日天日地的恶人气质缓和了不少。这个已婚男人抱着吉他道：“不一样，不一样你懂吗？这次台下可是坐着我老婆！”

“.......清水前辈每次演唱会都有在。”影山指出漏洞。

“以前不是我老婆啊！当然不一样！”

旁听的日向和西谷被秀了一脸，纷纷上手推搡这位人生赢家。仁花临时担任乐队总助理，探头提醒：“好啦要上啦！”

稻佐体育馆没有升降台，他们趁着黑暗入场。台下已经有眼尖的粉丝看到了橘色的头发，但谁都默契地没有出声，屏住呼吸等待着。

吉他的滑弦把灯光扫亮，开场曲是毫不意外的硬摇，点燃所有的期待与激情。舞台下举起手臂的森林，每一只手腕上都戴着“KARASUNO”的手环。日向也戴着相同的手环，他举起右手，身体后仰，用尽全身力气去打招呼——

“大家好！我们是乌野！”

回应的声音呼山啸海。

乐队成员介绍的时候，号称自己紧张的田中龙之介兴奋得差点抢走主唱的话筒，西谷也凑上来，日向夹在贝斯手和吉他手之间递话筒，左右为难。

影山倒是一如既往地话少，听到日向介绍“鼓手——影山飞雄”的时候，来了段solo作为问好。日向不死心地跑上去：“没有什么想说的吗？”他就按住震颤的鼓面，在众人期待的目光中露出一点稀薄又真切的笑意来。说：“好久不见。”

的确是好久不见。

当初还是学生的已经毕业踏入社会，成为社畜中挣扎的一员；当初尚且单身的已经结婚生子，每天焦头烂额地学着做一个新手爸爸；年轻的已不再是青春少年，曾经的理想也许再也不能实现，但他们还是从五湖四海而来，合唱的声音一如当年。

日向把话筒向外一递，就能听到上千种声音混在一起，分辨不出年轻与否，音浪传到很远的地方，每个人的眼睛都亮得像落满了星星，他们唱的是“we're the color in the dark”，表达的是永不服输、永远向上的摇滚。

十几首大合唱下来，贝斯手身上都全是汗水，日向满场连跑带唱，体力再好也湿透了衣衫。他撩了一把下巴上的汗水，欢呼声与掌声平静下来，总是活跃的主唱难得语塞，干脆蹲下来采访第一排的粉丝。

粉丝眼泪汪汪，语无伦次：“我喜欢你们八年了，我真的没想到有生之年还能看到你们重聚，要是队长也在就好了呜呜呜......”’

日向把话筒收回来：“别哭了，妆都花啦。”台下笑起来，日向弯起眼睛快速地说：“那就满足你的愿望！最后一首！键盘手——泽村大地！”

灯光倏地聚到舞台后方，台下的笑声又全部变成了呼喊和尖叫。泽村接过话筒，说：“还是有不少歌迷不知道我吧。”

粉丝们简直声嘶力竭：“知——道——”

“好了知道的歌迷也别太激动了，救护车虽然就在外面待命，但我还是不希望用到它。”队长好像天生就带着安抚的作用，“腕管的伤也不能让我坚持完整场演唱会，所以最后一首，《日出》。”

台下的粉丝们就像学生一样乖乖地说：“好——”

乐队出身的音乐人都容易带有乐队情结。摇滚乐队成员流动大，形式也不太稳定，落单的好手想要加入别的乐队是很容易的。影山当初选择独立而非进入别的乐队，也不自己招募成员，外界都猜测乌野是不欢而散，以至于这位年少坚持BAND的天才鼓手对乐队的形式失去了信心。

影山后来就在采访中毫不客气地说这些都是谣言，“队长退出的时候，我们不再招募新的键盘手，因为乌野的键盘手只会是泽村大地。现在也同理，乌野的鼓手只会是我，我只会是乌野的鼓手。”

有的乐队选择传承，但可能对于乌野来说，曾经的队友意义更重吧。歌迷们也了解这一点，见到乌野全员的时候也就更激动。

曲目演唱完毕，场馆又恢复了黑暗，歌迷们全都不愿离开，安可的请求声音几乎要掀翻穹顶。日向重新出现在场上的时候，手里还拎着水壶。

“我还在喝水耶，就把我拽上来了。”小个子主唱仰头一口气把水喝完，帅气地单手扔水杯，结果扔到了贝斯手身上。

西谷佯怒地揽着日向的脖子，大家笑了一阵，就听见主唱问：“你们看到舞台上这个灯球了吗？知不知道是做什么的？”

“不——知——道——”

“是为了今天的安可曲目准备的！”

话音刚落，蓝色和白色的光束陡然朝空中照去，灯球把光束散成光点，无数蓝白的光映在众人的脸上、身上，是神秘又浪漫的星河。光点旋转起来，日向就在静静旋转的宇宙里说：“《Star Collision》，我们乌野也是有好听情歌的乐队了对不对？”

回应声都轻柔了，大家想到这首情歌忍不住温柔下来，和日向一起唱。

Standing in the corner  
Standing on my own   
I didn't know I was fragmentary till I saw your face  
Waiting and dreaming  
I was floating in space  
Time was frozen till our collision  
That's actually light  
Wake me in the darkness  
We are bound to collide together  
We are bound to see the forever  
Forever and ever and ever   
Be in love with you   
The stars are fire  
The sun doth move  
Truth to be a lair  
Yet we are bound to collide together  
We are bound to see the forever  
Forever and ever and ever  
Be in love with you 

除了乐队刚成立时日向怯场，其余时候都如影山说的那样，“你不用回头，鼓手永远在你身后。”

但在这最后一场演唱会，在这最后的安可曲，日向回头，背对所有观众。静静旋转的星海是他的衬托，日向把手臂高高举起，直视着正后方的鼓手，唱出了最后两句——

Forever and ever and ever  
Be in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //写演唱会太容易上头了，冰棱糖葫芦的线还没收完......  
> //最后的歌词是我瞎写的，不负责翻译（翻译了就怪怪的）。在这里给你们强烈推荐OOR的《Whever you are》  
> 有一段主歌化用自哈姆雷特  
> Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love. 你可以怀疑星星是火焰， 怀疑太阳会移动， 怀疑真理是谎言， 但绝对不要怀疑我对你的爱。


	22. 番外二 & 作者语

【1】

冰棱糖葫芦度过了非常迷惑的一天。

朋友友情赠票，她手里多出来的票也不想卖了或者转赠，干脆带了自家老爸一起去。

左手是当初乌野的助理清水洁子，右手是橘色头发的日向妹妹小夏，她坐在中间感觉误闯了什么天堂——小e和小7是什么样的内部人员儿？

演唱会结束后甚至有工作人员带话，说结束后请留步，奈何人有三急，糖葫芦挤在退场的人潮里从洗手间回来，就看见熟悉的主唱站在自家老父亲的面前。

“您是104的座位吗？”日向困惑得用了敬语。

糖葫芦脑中乱成一锅粥，下意识地把老爸放到隔壁去，自己站到104 的位置上：“是我是我，你......”

还没问出口，旁边熟悉的问句又响起了：“您是105的座位吗？”

扭头一看，是影山飞雄在询问她的父亲。

四人面面相觑。

不过这一天可能最为迷惑的，是被无辜问了两次还看到自己女儿又哭又笑的老爸。

（小e全称是egg…想想日向的鸡蛋头像，这个名字过于明显是谁就隐去了）

【2】

影山一开始写的主题曲是《Let's get married》。

被宇宙恋爱的导演组驳回了：“我们是谈恋爱炒cp，不是冲着结婚去的，请影山老师收敛一下。”

【3】

影山的唯粉按理来说战斗力挺强。

但很快被cp粉压得抬不起头，生物链是影日粉>日向粉>>影山粉。

原因只有一个，影山终于肯开演唱会了，但每次都是和日向一起。

没有日向她们根本见不到偶像。

//《Let's get married》有现场版和录音室版。甜到我窒息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里会梳理我整个灵感来源和设定想法。
> 
> 这个脑洞一开始是因为OOR的《Giant》很适合翔阳想要成为小巨人的信念。恰巧当时漫画进行到巴西篇，那段时间我真的整个人浑浑噩噩，不是因为影日的分开，是因为网络上有的人说日向会妥协，说什么现实不会有这么矮的排球运动员，说写实的青春就是这样，我不相信，但走在路上听歌都掉眼泪。
> 
> 所以我一直对影日分开意见不大，看到他们都还在做自己想做的事情就释怀了，甚至还有点欣慰，他们真的扎扎实实相伴走过了三年，青春与羁绊都绝对更为深厚。
> 
> 简而言之，就是我爱他们，和他们有没有继续搭档无关。
> 
> 文里冰棱糖葫芦第二章节的话，其实是有bug 的，是我自己的想法。真正产出的大手才不会像我一样，带着两套脑子看他们，一套cp脑一套纯热血脑，才不会像我一样矛盾地觉得他们是假的又是真的。
> 
> 在写上一个娱乐圈短篇的时候，我脑中灵光一闪想写开小号磕cp，同人和cp文交错一起完结。但因为短篇大纲混乱而搁置，顺延到了这个脑洞。
> 
> 图片上的问答是这段时间我看的最多的问题，回答很多文笔优美，但真正打动到我的就那么几个答案，因为他们值得，因为他们不该，因为爱。意难平可能是所有同人创作的动力，爱也是所有同人创作的源泉，所以才会想安排《倒计时》be的续写，所以才会幻想他们的重逢（当时还没重逢）。
> 
> 日向是恒星，影山自然就是行星，不是说影山就得围着日向转，只是觉得他们应该在一起，star&planet，cosmos&love都是这个主题下诞生的名字。不过宇宙恋爱一开始想的主旨是“宇宙这么大相遇的概率是十几万分之一，那么我们相遇了，相爱的概率有多少？”，但是后来没找到合适的书面表达，索性借用了莎士比亚的“星星是火焰”那个表达。
> 
> 而乌野的组成，吉他手田中、贝斯手西谷、鼓手影山、主唱日向，是根据排球舞台剧3胜者与败者那段开场定的。因为需要压住这四个热血笨蛋，所以有了键盘手泽村。月岛当调音师非常合适啊！也可以修信号相关的大学专业。
> 
> 大纲拟的时候，才缓慢地想了整个推进的过程，用了恋爱企划作为主线，但是感情线是写到中途才越来越清晰。17章及以后是感情与心理活动的推进，卡文爆炸，然后难得放弃了电脑打字手写。临近结局是我早就想写的部分（也就是同人和现实交替最多的部分），加上感情线的转变也不宜拖，不然观感连续性不强，干脆全部连更了。
> 
> 全文几乎没有存稿，都是写了修两遍就发，后几章最为潦草，看我有没有心思去修文吧。
> 
> 这篇文里的很多情节都是我一厢情愿的浪漫，非常感谢在连载期间鼓励我的朋友。最后一章我也一边写一边哭，写完之后我自己都快被自己洗脑了，觉得他们就是一对。类比到原作里，就是他们高中的时候可以一起打赌一起赛跑，一起吃包子一起上下学，而因为后面的分离，因为他们不再是搭档，这一切都回不去。想要回到过去，就只有相爱。
> 
> 所以才说前面第二章的是bug嘛，毕竟产粮大手写了那么多文，估计越写越陷得深，越洗脑觉得越真。但我也不想改了，反正是当初我自己的心境。


	23. 番外三：戒烟

戒烟这个事说大不大，说小不小。

影山有烟瘾，但是自认为并不算很严重。写歌的大多好像都有点这方面的毛病，不抽点什么没灵感，尤其影山还是摇滚出身，不抽大麻都能让粉丝庆幸。之前有一次在节目后台被拍到抽烟，菅原紧急公关了，实际上影山粉丝接受程度还挺高。

影山自己认为不严重，是和身边的老烟枪们对比之后的结论，他既没有在新干线上掐点下站去抽两口，又没有一周一包烟的消耗量，顶多就是应酬和创作的时候抽一下。

日向翔阳来了之后，这点“不严重”就变得很严重。

歌手的嗓子到底能不能抽烟因人而异，怎么个异法呢？就是影山飞雄能抽一点烟，日向翔阳不行，他的嗓音完全不是烟嗓那一类。

乌野的时候日向翔阳被全队管着，尤其影山管得最严，日向连二手烟都不闻着，田中大地抽烟都避着自家主唱。日向心知肚明这是为了自己好，但出于一种莫名其妙的胜负欲，拉着影山也不能抽。影山本没有这个习惯，干脆答应。

乌野解散以后，没人会瞪着影山飞雄说“我不能抽烟你也不许抽”这种幼稚的话，影山自然，顺理成章地，接过了第一支烟。

上次日向翔阳来影山工作室的时候就发现了，工作室为了隔音没有窗户，就算开了十个空气转换器都散不干净味道。日向翔阳住过来后，以自己不能闻二手烟的理由勒令影山戒烟。

戒就戒，谁怕谁。

但是这件事似乎并没有想象中那么简单，影山飞雄很快发现。年少没沾烟味的时候，丝毫不能理解这东西有什么好的，现在可不一样了，说不上赖以生存，但一周没碰总觉得有点不对劲，戒烟用的糖含在嘴里丝毫起不了作用，整个人像骨头被抽掉了不轻不重的一块。

现在影山刚从外地回到东京。日向也出差去了，他最近大阪那边的工作太忙，经常不在家。出站口处接亲友的人群攒动，大家都伸着脖子往里看，挥舞着手接过行李拥抱。重逢的人群撞过戴口罩的年轻人的肩头，影山就算现在回去，也见不到想见的人。

他穿过城市，胸口的烟在发烫。

这支别人递过来的烟，影山飞雄鬼使神差地没有丢，而是放在了胸口的口袋里，现在这个罪恶的小物件只需要一根火柴，一个打火机，一簇罪恶的火苗，就能燃起来。影山站在路边，烦躁地把拉杆提箱竖起来，往街边的小店里说：“一个打火机，还有口香糖，谢谢。”

他很快结束战斗，销毁了罪证，打火机、烟头和口香糖的外壳被一起扔到垃圾桶，但是衣物上的烟味始终是销毁不掉的，不过这又有什么关系呢？反正日向翔阳不在家。

反正日向翔阳不在家。

这怎么搞得跟出轨一样。

影山一点没缓解自己心中的烦躁，气势汹汹地冲回小区，后知后觉地发现自家亮着灯。

天色还没完全暗下来，影山不可置信地倒回去问了问门岗。门岗倒是对日向翔阳印象深刻，说是才回来的。

影山飞雄几乎想立刻奔上楼，但是衣服上的烟味即时遏制了这个冲动。他还有个选择就是立刻去酒店，散一晚上的味再回来，反正日向还不知道自己回东京了。

这个主意一点也不好，影山面无表情地否决了自己，他想、非常想现在就冲上楼，绝不可能等到明天。

万幸，这时候他想了一千遍的人出现在了楼下，影山身手敏捷地躲了起来，看着日向的背影，深感天无绝人之路。

日向估计是要出去买东西，只要现在回去冲个澡，洗掉衣服，就绝对不会被发现。

水流哗啦啦地冲下来，影山猜到日向要去买什么了，家里的沐浴露用光了，日向翔阳做事又一向喜欢亲力亲为，要是影山一个人住就懒得出门，下次让仁花带一瓶。

浴室里的白雾热气刚刚蒸腾起来就没了来源，影山关掉花洒，飞快地裹上浴巾，打算把扔到洗衣机上的衣服洗了，而日向根本不可能这么快就回来，影山飞雄真是个天才......

浴室门打开就看到了绝对不可能这么快回来的人。

橙色头发的小个子似笑非笑地看着他，手里拿着还没销毁完全的罪证，衣服上烟味明显不能用这是蹭到了二手烟来解释。而日向身后还有一个拉杆提箱。

得意忘形了，影山心想，忘记的拉杆提箱还在门岗那，估计是被日向看见了。

这种时候该说你听我解释吗？这有什么好解释的？这个场面怎么越来越像出轨被抓了，影山发稍上的水滴落在他裸露的肩头上，陷入了微妙的境地，心中万千种思绪全部按下，沉默地等着日向审判。

烟味的罪证衣服被落到地上，日向翔阳拥抱了他——刚刚洗完澡的皮肤和冰冷的衣物相贴，冷得人发颤，可是嘴唇却是滚烫的。

幸好吃了口香糖，影山胡思乱想，配合地弯下腰，他能把日向整个按进怀里，但是气势上却好像是日向把影山按倒。日向翔阳的双手放到他湿漉漉的后脑勺，抹掉了不停下坠的滴水，兴师问罪的话先放在一边，长久的亲吻带来缺氧的错觉，他喘着气说：“我结束掉大阪的工作了，不会出差了。”

他们跌跌撞撞地踩过地上的衣物，陷进沙发里，等待审判的影山听见审判官笑着说：“想抽烟了就来亲亲我吧。”

那些一直烦躁血液终于平静下来，日向牌戒烟糖可能是橘子味的水果硬糖，他现在一点也不想抽烟，也不羡慕那些出站口有人接的人，混乱的时间与灯光融在一起，仅仅是半个月的分别，还及不上那四年的十分之一，影山食髓知味地埋在自家爱人的肩头吸了一口，含含糊糊地说话。

“我好想你。”

***END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彻底结束！就这样吧！
> 
> 写得不好，但我还是会坚持写下去的。本来不想贴到AO3，但是被墙了之后火气一上来，我就要搬运到这里。
> 
> 非常感谢看到这里的读者！


End file.
